


DC Drabbles

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Innuendo, Jealousy, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, and more characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 21,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: A collection of fluffy and angsty DC Drabbles from Tumblr
Relationships: Barry Allen/Reader, Bruce Wayne/Reader, Clark Kent/Reader, Damian Wayne & Reader, Dick Grayson/Reader, Earth-19 Harrison "HR' Wells/Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/Reader, Eobard Thawne/Reader, Harrison "Nash" Wells/Reader, Harrison "Sherloque" Wells/Reader, Jason Todd/Reader, John Constantine/Reader, Kate Kane/Reader, Sara Lance/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 319





	1. "You look adorable" w/ Kate Kane

The clock on the bedside table read noon, but with the thick curtains dampening the light that tried to break through, it was impossible to tell. You should probably get up, you thought. Make a late breakfast or an early lunch. Try and be at least a little productive. Yet no sooner had the thought entered your mind, the arm around your waist tightened a little more securely, drawing you back against a very naked chest.

“Morning,” a sleep rough voice whispered in your ear a second before soft kisses began to trail along your jaw and down your neck.

“Afternoon,” you corrected, rolling over to face Kate, “It’s gone twelve.”

“It’s Saturday. You’re allowed to sleep in on Saturday. Especially when you’re Gotham’s crime-fighting vigilante and her girlfriend.”

Humming with a smile, you leaned in for a kiss. It was slow and lazy with no real intent other than to enjoy the feel of each other, and yeah, maybe a Saturday doing nothing other than lounging in bed was just what the Doctor ordered after a week of late nights and early mornings.

Kate nudged you, rolling you onto your back so she could hover over you, breaking the kiss in the process. You took the moment to really look at her for the first time that day, and nearly burst out laughing.

“What?” Kate asked, a smile tugging at her own lips at your giggles.

“It’s just…” It was her hair. Bedhead didn’t even begin to describe it. It was usually so perfectly kept and styled, and seeing it so haywire, every strand sticking up in a random direction was definitely amusing. “You’re so adorable,” you finished, reaching up to run your fingers through the errant hair in an attempt to tidy it but only making it worse.

Kate raised an eyebrow, smile morphing into a devilish grin. “Did you just call Batwoman adorable?”

“I did. Because she is. Cute and adorable and just the sweetest thing,” you teased.

“I’ll show you sweet, sunshine.”

You barely had time to register the words before Kate was on you once again, kissing the breath from you.

Definitely the best way to spend a Saturday.


	2. "I can't sleep, can I stay here" w/ Damian & Batmom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mentions of nightmares

The space in bed next to you was empty and you hated it. The space should’ve been filled by Bruce, but he’d come home from patrol and gone straight into Wayne Enterprises for some weekend briefing with Lucius about new tech. It wasn’t a surprise, especially after some of the events that had happened recently, but it didn’t stop you from missing him as you stared at the undisturbed side. You settled into your side with a quiet sigh, prepared to get some sleep by yourself. 

A knock at the bedroom door pushed those thoughts aside. 

“Come in.”

The door creaked open, revealing Damian in a pair of pajamas. It was unusual for him to come knocking, especially after patrol. Usually he just went to sleep, especially on weekends. 

“What’s up?” You asked. 

Damian stood in the doorway a moment, looking every bit like he was ready to bolt. You let him have his quiet, knowing he would run if you pushed. “Ican'tsleepcanIstayhere?” The words came out in one garbled rush, but you caught them having had enough experience in deciphering incoherent rambling. 

You smiled gently and patted the empty patch of bed. “Of course, come here.”

Damian looked relieved and quickly climbed into the bed next to you. “Thank you,” he said quietly, allowing you to wrap your arms around him. 

“Anytime, baby,” you answered, smiling again when he didn’t protest the pet name. You didn’t have to ask the reason he couldn’t sleep. The boy had been through more than enough recently to run any hope of it away and ensure that any sleep gotten would end in a nightmare. “Wanna talk about it?" 

Damian shook his head, but hugged you a little tighter, which just confirmed your suspicions. You brushed his hair back and kissed his forehead. "You’re okay, Damian. I’m okay.”

A pause. 

“Did you mean what you said that night?" 

"Yeah, I did. You’re my son, and I will always do everything I can to keep you safe.”

Damian’s nod was barely discernible. “This feels safe,” he whispered into the crook of your neck. 

“It’s because you are safe. I love you.”

You could feel Damian yawn, the sleep creeping into his voice. “I love you too, Ummi.”


	3. "Don't be afraid" w/ Bruce Wayne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for nightmares of falling

You couldn’t even scream as you plummeted towards the hard concrete below, your own voice lost even as Joker’s cackle echoed in your ears. The lights in the building whirled by in a blur as you fell, the ones at the top a barely there twinkle while the ones below grew ever closer.

You were useless to stop your descent.

You wondered, briefly, if the impact would hurt, or if your death would be quick.

An arm wrapped around your middle, anchoring you to a solid chest, swinging you both to the side and halting your fall. You clutched to the body, eyes squeezing shut of their own accord as the wind whipped past your face.

You landed, the other taking the brunt of the impact as you hit solid ground. You stayed where you were, clinging to the dark armor, limbs trembling too much to even contemplate moving anyway.

“Don’t be afraid. You’re safe now,” Batman said, deep voice surprisingly soft as he kept his arms around you securely.

A sob wracked its way through your chest, eyes stinging with the burn of tears.

“Y/N?”

You bolted upright, eyes flying open as beads of cold sweat ran down your back.

“Hey, hey it’s okay.” Bruce was next to you in bed, one hand rubbing small circles inbetween your shoulder blades while the other rested on your thigh. “It was all a dream. You’re fine. You’re safe.”

Scrubbing away the dampness at your eyes, you tried to focus on Bruce’s voice, his touch, his presence to calm yourself down.

“The Joker dream again?” Bruce asked softly once your trembling and finally subsided. You nodded mutely, and he shifted to wrap both arms around you, pulling your back to his chest. “I’m sorry.”

“Wasn’t your fault,” you mumbled, curling into his embrace. “I just…I can still his laugh. It’s like he etched it into my mind, and I can’t…I can’t get it out. I can’t get any of it out. The laugh, the way the lights looked as I fell, the fear. The certainty that I was going to die.”

Bruce let you speak, playing idly with your hair in the way you liked. “I promise I’ll do my best to make sure he never hurts you again.”

“Thank you,” you looked up at him, smiling wearily. You knew the guilt ate at him the same way the fear ate at you, and that he’d move heaven and Earth to ensure you stayed safe. Knowing Batman had your back was always comforting. “I love you.”

Bruce smiled, “I love you too,” he said with a kiss to your forehead. “I’ll always catch you.”

You returned the smile. “I know.”


	4. "Don't you trust me?" w/ Bruce Wayne

The knock on the oak wood that made the office door echoed loudly, earning you a dirty look from the assistant sat at their desk, already unhappy that you’d used your privileges as Bruce Wayne’s s.o to overrule his own ‘do not disturb’ order. Before you got a reply, you opened the door, waving the takeout bag through the gap first, then poking your head around immediately after.

“Y/N, hey, I wasn’t expecting you.” You entered the office, just catching Bruce snapping his laptop shut.

“Thought we could have lunch since we couldn’t meet up?” You said, pushing the door shut with your foot.

“Sure, sounds great,” Bruce smiled, clearing the desk so you could put the bag down. He looked tired, you noticed as you set out the food you’d brought. Which was odd since the very reason you hadn’t seen him the night before was because he said he wanted an early night to catch up on some sleep.

Sitting yourself on the edge of the desk, you ate a mouthful. “I was thinking we could maybe get dinner tonight? It’s been awhile since we’ve been out, just the two of us.”

Bruce looked at you a moment then shook his head. “I can’t, I’m sorry.”

“Right, of course you can’t. What’s the excuse this time?”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing, other than the fact that every time I try and arrange a date you always seem to find some excuse to get out of it.” You stood abruptly, abandoning the rest of the meal. “I’m not that hungry after all.”

“Y/N, don’t be like this. You know I’m busy.”

“Yeah, I know, Bruce. I also know that half the time 'busy’ is just a bullshit excuse to cover a lie. The only time you seem to want to spend an evening with me is when you have some party to attend. It’s like you don’t want me around unless you need me on your arm or in your bed.”

“No! I love being with you, and I never meant for it seem to otherwise. But I have things going on that prevent that.”

“Like what?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“Why not?! Don’t you trust me?”

Bruce was standing in front of you in a second, hands resting gently on the top of your arms. “Of course I trust you. I love you.”

“Then tell me! Nothing can be worse than what’s been going through my head the last few weeks.”

His gaze softened as he realized. “I’m not seeing anyone else, I swear. It’s nothing like that.”

You nodded, believing him. You hadn’t noticed how tense your shoulders had been until now. “Then what is it?”

“Come to the manor tonight and I’ll tell you everything.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

You nodded again and smiled, “Thank you.”

Bruce returned the smile and leaned down for a quick kiss. “I really do love you, Y/N.”

“I love you too, Bruce.” You stepped back. “I’ll let you get back to work.”

“See you tonight.”

~

Bruce was nervous. You could tell as he walked you through the manor, stopping in front of the old grand piano.

“Bruce? You trying to tell me that you’ve been spending the nights learning to play piano? Could’ve just told me that.”

He chuckled quietly and shook his head. “Unfortunately not. It’s a little bit more serious than that.” He turned slightly, pressing a few of the keys. Behind him, the old grandfather clock clicked and moved.

“There's…a passage…behind your clock. Bruce why do you have a secret clock passage?”

“Because,” Bruce took your hands in his and looked you straight in the eye, “I’m Batman.”


	5. "You have no idea how much I want you right now" w/ Jason Todd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for implied sexy times

“Are you nearly ready, babe?” You called out into the bedroom as you finished the last touches to your hair and makeup. “I don’t want to be late.”

“Nearly, just gotta get this damned tie right,” came your answering grumble.

Chuckling quietly, you looked yourself over in the mirror and gave yourself the seal of approval. It was yours and Jason’s anniversary, and you’d managed to secure a reservation at one of Gotham’s best restaurants for the occasion. The waiting list was usually months long, and after the favors you’d had to pull…it would be a shame to see it go to waste.

Exiting the bathroom you were greeted with Jason’s back to you, paying you no attention as he fiddled with his tie.

“Need a hand, handsome?”

“Nah, I’ve got it.” Jason finished what he was doing and turned to face you. “What do you think?”

You took one look at his outfit, and all higher brain function threw itself out the window. You’d known he was going all out and wearing a three piece tonight, but, well, fuck.

Black slacks were paired with a red button-up, complemented with a black waistcoat, jacket, and tie that sat just a little off-center. Not exactly subtle color-wise, but damn, it was tailored to fit him to perfection.

Goddamn, your husband was sexy.

“Y/N?”

You crossed the room, grabbing Jason by the tie and pulling him down for a searing kiss. For a moment he froze in surprise, then his arm was snaking around your waist, pulling you against his body.

“You have no idea how much I want you right now,” you whispered when you broke apart. “You look so fucking sexy, Jay.”

Jason chuckled, nipping lightly at your bottom lip. “I could say the same about you, doll. That dress looks gorgeous on you.”

Smiling, you pulled him in for another kiss even as you pushed him back towards the bed. Jay landed with a soft ‘oomph’, pulling you down on top of him.

“What about dinner?” He asked.

“Screw dinner.” Kissing along his jaw, you trailed a hand down to his pants. “I have another meal I want first.”

Jason moaned, head dropping down onto the cover. “Fuck. How’d I get so lucky to have a wife like you?”

“Cause you deserve it.” You kissed him just as you slipped the hand into the slacks. “Happy anniversary, babe.”


	6. "You make me feel safe" w/ Sara Lance

The doors to the bedroom swished open quietly, waiting for the person to enter before closing just as quietly behind him. 

“Last time I checked this was my room,” Sara said when she saw you lying on the bed, eyes closed but not really trying to sleep or even doze. 

Cracking an eye open, you smiled a little sheepishly. “Gideon said I needed rest, and I like being here better than my room.”

Sara returned the smile, walking over and sliding onto the bed next to you. “How are you feeling?” She asked, pulling you into her arms. 

“Okay. Better now you’re here.” You leaned into the embrace, letting out a contented sigh as your whole body relaxed. To say it had been a tough day would be an understatement, and though you were fine now, the stress had stayed pent up inside you. Nuzzling into the crook of her neck, you felt her arms tighten around you on instinct. “You make me feel safe,” you admitted in a whisper. 

Sara chuckled, but it lacked any humor. If anything, it sounded sad. “I shouldn’t. You know the things I’ve done. Who I once was.”

“But that’s not you now, Sara. You’re a good person, a hero.” You propped yourself up a little so you could look at her properly. “You saved my life today along with plenty of others. Bad people don’t save lives.”

Sara kissed you, hand coming up to cup your cheek and draw you in. “Thank you.”

“Of course.”

She smiled again, pressing her forehead against yours. “I’ll always keep you safe, I promise.”

“I know. I trust you.”

“I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you too.”


	7. "You have no idea how much I want you right now" w/ Barry Allen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for innuendo

“So, how does it fit?” Barry asked through the closed door you were currently locked behind.

“Like a glove so far. Cisco’s outdone himself again,” you answered, adding the finishing touches of gloves to the suit Cisco had made for you to help channel your powers better. You spun around, taking in the sea-blue material from all angles. It was still hard to believe you even needed a suit. According to Barry you didn’t use to have powers of any kind but after Flashpoint…

Anyway, you definitely did now.

Unlocking the door to the changing room, you stepped out, twirling around so Barry could get a good look. “So? Thoughts?”

You stopped facing him, watching the grin spread across his face as he looked you over. “You look great, and the color really suits you.”

You smiled. “We’ll have to go and test it in the field,” you said. The tech worked, you knew, you’d tested it all before it had been integrated fully into the outfit, but a part of you just wanted to show off.

“Yeah. Yeah, we will. We’ll go down to the waterfront and see what you can do, but uh, first,” Barry’s voice dropped a little as he stepped closer to you, fingers brushing up the blue sleeves, “you look really good right now.”

“Oh yeah?” You grinned up at your boyfriend, suddenly very glad you’d decided to try it on in private. “Flash fancies a little dip, huh?”

“You have no idea how much I want you right now.”

“I think I do.” You wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him in for a kiss. “I was just as turned on the first time I saw you in the Flash suit.”

“Yeah? You didn’t let on.”

“Because I’m a better liar than you, Barry Allen. My jaw rarely needs picking up off the floor.”

Barry laughed, pushing you back against a wall. There was a bright flash of red lightning then he was back in front of you dressed in his own outfit, kissing you again. You had the brief thought about the telling off you’d get from the rest of the team if they found out you were having suit sex, but then Barry nipped at the spot on your neck that made you weak, and everything fled your mind.

“Cisco made this to be waterproof, right?”

“Yeah,” you moaned a little breathily, knowing what Barry was getting at. “Wanna test it and see just how wet we can make it?”

Another kiss. “You always have the best ideas.”


	8. "I fell in love with you, not them" w/ Bruce Wayne

You finished towelling your hair dry, ignoring the ache radiating from your side at the action. Tossing the towel into the wash, you looked at the painkillers that had been set out next to the bathroom sink. Alfred had dished out the good stuff. They’d start to work pretty quickly, and soon the pain would ease enough for you to fall asleep and put the events of the last couple days away.

You took the pills and exited the bathroom.

“Better?” Bruce asked from where he stood at the closet door, just done with pulling on a t-shirt.

“Yeah. Thanks.” You approached him, smiling softly when he leaned down so you could kiss his cheek. Usually the two of you would’ve showered together, but you’d needed the space to try and get your head right again.

You moved to step away and head to bed, but Bruce’s hand on your hip stopped you. “You know what she said wasn’t true, right?”

“Bruce, we said we’d debrief tomorrow,” you said quietly.

“We will, but I need you to know tonight, now, that Talia said what she did just to get under your skin.”

You huffed a mirthless laugh. “Sounded like she believed every word to me.”

“She worked out the best way to hurt you and went with it.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Y/N,” Bruce moved his hands to cup your face, coaxing you to look up at him. “I fell in love with you, not them,” he spoke softly, thumbs brushing at the tears you hadn’t even noticed.

“I know, I do, just..”

“Just nothing. You’re the only one I want, the only one I’ve ever wanted.”

After years of being together you were one of the very few who could read Bruce like a book, knew when he was lying, and you could see now that he wasn’t, that he meant every word. You smiled, and nodded. “I love you.”

Bruce returned the smile, “I love you, princess.” He kissed your forehead and dropped his hands. “Bed?”

“Bed.”


	9. "Don't cry" w/ Dick Grayson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for grief and talk of a pet dying

You didn’t hear him come in. Didn’t hear him say your name or approach. You only became aware of his presence when Dick wrapped his arms around your shuddering form and pulled you tightly to his chest. You curled into the embrace, letting him hold you wordlessly while you sobbed into his shirt. 

“Sorry,” you whispered when the tears finally subsided enough for you to speak. 

“Never apologize for crying. It’s okay to be sad.” Dick tilted your head up to look at him, thumb brushing away the tears that lingered on your cheeks. “I’m sorry I wasn’t with you.”

“Not your fault. You had to work.” You leaned into Dick, taking comfort in the solid chest and firm arms that surrounded you. “I keep telling myself ’don’t cry’, that people would think it stupid to get this upset over a pet, but I…I can’t help it…”

“Hey, listen to me. You had them since they were a baby, loved them for all these years…I’d be worried if you weren’t heartbroken, Y/N. It’s okay to be sad, and to cry and grieve. It’ll never be stupid.”

You smiled, closing your eyes and curling into him more. Just having him with you, holding you tightly helped ease the pain a little. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Dick kissed the top of your head. “Is there anything you need? I can go get it if you don’t have it in.”

“Do you have time? What about patrol?" 

"Told them not to expect me tonight, that unless it’s an emergency I’m spending the night with you.”

You looked up at him again with another smile. “Really?" 

"Really. So you’re stuck with me,” he said, returning the smile and brushing some hair from your face. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	10. "Kiss me" w/ Kate Kane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for men being assholes

“Just one dance, babe, where’s the harm in that?” The guy standing next to you pushed, sliding just a little closer than you were comfortable with. 

You shook your head, looking down at your drink to avoid his gaze. This was the fifth time he’d asked now, seemingly unable to get the message that you weren’t interested. The party had sounded like a good idea, but now you were seriously regretting it, and wondering how to make your escape.

“C’mon, baby-”

“Lady said ‘no’.” Another female voice interrupted him, and a body put itself between you both, “So it’s time for you to go.”

A pause, then, “Fine.”

“Thanks,” you said on a sigh, looking up at the mystery woman as she turned to face you. Fuck. She was gorgeous.

She shrugged and smiled, “Making jerks like that squirm is my favorite hobby.” She laughed and you joined in. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Not my first encounter with an ass.” You were still smiling as you extended a hand. “Y/N.”

“Kate.”

“Can I get you a drink? As a thank you?”

Kate nodded, “I’d like that.”

One drink turned into two, and casual chatter morphed into subtle flirting. Bodies turned to face each other, Kate was slowly slipping more into your personal space, and this time, you really didn’t mind.

You were just about to suggest a dance when you caught a glance over her shoulder and groaned. “Tonight’s really not my night when it comes to men.”

Kate looked confused, so you gestured subtly to the man who was apparently making a beeline to the bar. Where you were still sitting. “My ex. Found out he was sleeping around a few weeks ago,” you explained, making sure to look anywhere than at him.

Kate looked at him for a second, then turned back to you. “Kiss me.”

“What?”

“Kiss me. Make him jealous.”

“Are you sure?”

“Wouldn’t have suggested it otherwise.”

Your ex was nearly at the bar, and it looked like he’d spotted you and was planning on saying something. Before he could you closed the gap between you and Kate and kissed her. She responded immediately, hand coming up to cup your jaw, soft lips moving against your own. You were vaguely aware of a presence hovering by your side for a moment before vanishing again.

Neither of you broke the kiss.

Kate dropped her free hand to your hip, gently coaxing you forward while your own hands found their way to her leather jacket, gripping onto it as she kissed you dizzy.

“Wow,” you breathed when you finally broke apart, neither of you making the move to pull away.

“Yeah,” Kate agreed, a smirk that only meant one thing creeping on her lips. “What do you think about ditching this place?”

Your own expression echoed hers. “I think that’s the best idea I’ve heard all night.”


	11. "Come cuddle w/ Bruce Wayne

You stood in the semi-darkness, quietly observing Bruce working away at the Batcomputer. He’d been there for hours now, had barely slept in days, and probably wasn’t planning on doing so soon either, despite the boys being more than capable of rounding up the last few Blackgate inmates that had broken free.

Approaching the space, you wrapped your arms around Bruce from behind, leaning against the back of the chair for support as you kissed at his jaw. Bruce let out a quiet hum that made you smile. “You need to rest,” you said, peppering more kisses along his skin.

“I will once this done.” Was your reply.

“The boys can handle a few thugs. Joker’s back in Arkham, that’s the main thing.”

Bruce sighed tiredly, “I know. But I still can’t figure out how he did what he did.”

“You will. And then you’ll figure out a way to make sure it doesn’t happen again. I know it. Some sleep and a fresh perspective will help though.” Bruce didn’t reply, which meant it was time for drastic measures. You moved around the chair, letting a hand slide over his shoulders until you stood between him and the computer. Without further ado, you plopped yourself on Bruce’s lap and nuzzled into his neck. “Come to bed, please? I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.” Bruce smiled down at you, one arm wrapping around you to keep you secure. “And I will soon. Just a few more hours.”

Which in Bat-talk meant tomorrow at the soonest.

Time to pull out the big guns.

“Bruce…” You shifted so he couldn’t avoid looking at you as you gave him your best puppy eyes, “Come cuddle. Please?”

You watched his resolve crumble with satisfaction.

“That’s not fair. You know I can’t say no to you when you look at me like that.”

“I do,” you smiled, darting in quickly to kiss the tip of his nose, the smile growing even wider when Bruce let you. “So. Cuddles?”

Bruce moved quickly, giving you no warning as he stood with you still in his arms. His way of getting a small amount of revenge on you. He returned the smile, already on his way out of the cave. “Cuddles.”


	12. "You look like you need a hug" w/ Harry Wells

You stood unnoticed in the alcove of the doorway, quietly observing Harry as he tinkered away at some project. The stress was clear in the way he held himself, shoulders held tensely enough that they made your own ache just by looking. It had been a stressful week for all of you so it was understandable. 

You approached him, footsteps echoing quietly on the lab floor. Harry didn’t seem to hear you, too preoccupied by what he was working on and his own thoughts to be paying attention. Slipping your arms around his waist, chest pressed to his back, you earned a quiet hum as Harry came back to reality. 

“What are you doing?” He asked. 

“You look like you could use a hug.”

Harry spared you a glance over his shoulder and you just about caught the edge of a soft smile before his focus returned to the project. “I’m working.”

“You’re brooding.”

“I don’t brood.”

“Of course you don’t.”

You felt more than heard the huff of laughter, and smiled yourself. You weren’t a meta, but the ability to always make Harry smile was the best superpower you could’ve asked for anyway. A few moments of silence passed before Harry spoke again. “You aren’t going to let go, are you?" 

"Nope.”

“You’re incorrigible.”

“Hey! I’m not stopping you from working! I’m just gonna stand here while you are.”

“Stand there hugging me.”

“Stand here hugging you.”

Harry sighed, but it didn’t sound annoyed. You kissed the spot between his shoulder blades, then turned your head to press your cheek against the soft material of his sweater, enjoying the warmth that radiated from him. For his part Harry continued on silently, though slowly you felt the muscles in his back begin to relax. You were tired yourself and despite your best efforts you felt your eyes start to grow heavy. It was being with Harry. You’d missed being close to him the last week, and being with him now was plenty enough to melt away any residual anxiety. Maybe you’d needed the hug as much he did. 

You missed Harry setting down his tools, but when he turned around you pulled back just enough to smile at him. 

“You need to sleep,” he said, his arms winding around you in return. 

“Only if you come with.”

Harry shook his head and sighed again. “I think sleep is beyond me tonight.”

Well you weren’t having that. You pressed yourself closer against him, fingers dropping down to play with the hem of the black sweater. “Luckily for you I think I’ve developed several methods that’ll work as extremely potent sleep aids.”

“Oh yeah?” Harry let you slip your hands under his shirt, lowering his head down so your lips were barely apart. “And have you tested out these methods to prove your thesis?" 

"Not yet. In fact I’ve been looking for a participant willing to test them out. Several times, naturally.”

“Naturally.” Harry’s lips ghosted over yours, not quite kissing, but enough to tease. “I think I know just the guy.”

“Yeah?" 

"Yeah. Handsome, clever, exceptionally sleep-deprived.”

You laughed, stepping back to take your hands in his. “Well then, in that case I think we should get started immediately.”

Harry smiled, “Lead the way.”


	13. "Shut up and kiss me already" w/ Bruce

“There, all done,” you said, finishing placing the gauze on the last of Bruce’s injuries. “I’d tell you to get plenty of rest, but I know better than that.”

Bruce chuckled quietly, holding his side as he pushed himself up from the medbay bed. “Thank you. Don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“I’m sure you’d survive.” You watched cautiously for a moment then set about cleaning up the discarded medical supplies. It was hard to think that once upon a time stitching up Batman after a fight was an absurd idea. Then you’d found him half-conscious on the small balcony outside your bedroom, dragged him in and patched him up. Over the last two years you’d gotten closer, learned who he really was and become part of the inner Bat-circle. Now you spent your nights in the cave with Alfred, waiting to see what injuries he came home with. It wasn’t how you’d expected your life to go, but you weren’t complaining either.

“Al would disagree with that. You know he’s the one who ordered me into bringing you here for the first time?”

You laughed, “I did. He told me one night while you were out. Something about you being too much of a ‘stubborn mule’ to do it on your own.” Turning back around, you’d expected to find that Bruce had pulled on one of the spare tees you kept down here, but he hadn’t. He was still shirtless, bruises already forming along his ribs, bandages on one bicep and shoulder. Not the worst collection he’d earned since you met him.

God, even battered he looked good. Strong and muscled, the sweatpants he’d pulled on sitting low enough on his hips to tease the tantalising V. It wasn’t often you let yourself just look at him, usually it was only to search for injuries, and this was why. Scarred and bruised as he was, Bruce was gorgeous.

“See something you like?” Bruce asked with a smirk.

You felt the heat rise to your cheeks and quickly looked away. “I…I was just checking everything was okay looking.”

“And is it? Okay looking.” There was humor in Bruce’s voice and it just made you blush worse.

“Mhmm. Seemed so.” You finished cleaning up and cleared your throat. “I’ll get going then. See you tomorrow night.” Attempting to make a beeline for the exit, you found yourself blocked off by a solid chest. A solid, naked chest, your mind supplied. “Bruce?”

You met his eyes to see him smiling softly at you. “You know, Alfred tried to order me to do something else with you too. Said by all rights it should be easier than revealing my identity and bringing you here, and he’s right, it should’ve been easier than that. But it wasn’t. Hard enough that I’ve been delaying it for months.”

“What is it?” You asked, unconsciously licking your lips. Bruce caught the action, following it. The look in his eyes changed and a knot twisted in your stomach from the heat of it.

“He told me that I should admit that the way I feel about you is more than as a colleague or a friend. I care about you, Y/N. You’re smart and funny and beautiful and perfect.”

You couldn’t help but gape. You must’ve heard wrong, surely? Bruce Wayne himself couldn’t be saying these things, right? But he had and the feelings you’d tried to repress for months flung themselves to the surface. You couldn’t make your brain and mouth work though, this new information short-circuiting the process so all you could do was simply stare at him.

“I understand completely if you don’t feel the same way, of course. If I misread the signs, I apologise, it was never my intention to make you uncomfortable or put you in an awkward position. We can forget about this whole thing, or-”

“Shut up and kiss me already.” The doubt on Bruce’s face was enough to snap you from your stunned trance, and the words slipped out before you could think about it.

For a second, Bruce looked surprised, but then he smiled and carefully closed the little distance between you both. “Are you sure?”

“I’ve not been this sure since I agreed to help you full time, so pretty damned sure.”

Bruce ducked his head, his lips pressing against your own as an arm slipped around your waist, keeping your body against his. You moaned softly, arms wrapping around his shoulders, being mindful of his injuries, hands tangling in his soft hair.

“That was better than I imagined,” you whispered when you pulled back.

“Imagine it often, did you?” Bruce smirked.

“A fair amount.”

“Good, because I did too. And, if it’s okay with you, I’d like to do it a lot more.”

“You’ve never had a better idea.”


	14. "Why are you naked" w/ Eobard

God, you wanted a shower. Time travel was fun and all, but when it left you tired and sore and dirty it became distinctly less appealing, and yeah, you really wanted a shower right now. A nice, long, piping hot shower, and if you used up all the warm water, you couldn’t care less. The others could go cry a river. You’d earned it today.

Entering your bedroom, you peeled off the filthy layers and dropped them to the ground as you made your way to the ensuite. You’d deal with them when you were less exhausted. All you could think of was the water pummelling away at your tense muscles as you walked into the bathroom, but those thoughts were quickly dashed from your mind when you were greeted by a flash of red lightning then the sight of Eobard clad in nothing but a towel around his waist.

For a moment, you both stared at each other.

“Why are you naked?” Eobard asked, breaking the silence.

“I’m not naked, it’s called underwear.” Maybe you should’ve been embarrassed or tried to cover yourself up, but you didn’t miss the way his eyes flicked over your body, and you’d be lying if you said you didn’t like it. “More importantly, why are you naked?”

“I’m having a shower.”

“In my bathroom, why?”

“Mine is still out of service after the Incident.”

“Doesn’t answer my question. Why my bathroom?”

Eobard shrugged. “Your shower has the best pressure.” He dropped the towel, lips curling into a smug smirk when he spotted how determinedly you kept your eyes on his face.

“Well, can you just do your,” you made a twirly motion with your finger, “thing, and get out of here? Use up too much hot water and not even your speed will save you.”

Eobard laughed, the smirk still playing on his lips as he took a step towards you, eyes roaming your body much more intently this time. “Or, we could conserve water and shower together.”

You licked your lips, blue eyes following the motion. “Since when did you care about conserving water?”

“Since I had a half-naked, very attractive person in front of me.”

Maybe it was a bad idea. Maybe it wasn’t. Only one way to find out. You met his gaze with a smirk of your own. “In that case, why don’t you put that speed to good use and help me out of what’s left?”

“My pleasure.”


	15. "Put me down!" w/ Bruce

Bruce was ignoring you. Well, not technically ignoring you, more just focusing on his work. But he’d been focusing for too long and had brushed off all your attempts at dragging him away. Usually you could put up with it. But tonight? Tonight you missed him. And you were bored. A dangerous combination, really.

You draped yourself over the back of his chair, fingers ghosting along his arms. “I’m bored.”

The statement got you a raised eyebrow, “With all the amenities you insisted I install to keep the boys entertained, I’m sure there’s something to keep you entertained, Y/N.”

“There is,” you smiled, nipping at his ear, “You.”

“I’m busy.”

“Too busy for me? The wonderful, amazing love of your life? The sole person in the whole wide world capable of putting up with your bullshit?”

“Alfred puts up with my ‘bullshit’ too.”

“Yes, but Alfred can’t divorce your ass for being boring.”

“Make all the threats you want, princess, you won’t get me to move.”

Oh, gauntlet thrown and picked up.

“Okay. See you later.” You pulled away and if Bruce had any thoughts about your sudden change of heart, he didn’t voice them.

You left him down in the cave, and headed up to the Manor, plan already forming in your mind. Making a beeline to Jason’s secret weapon stash that you pretended not to know about, you armed yourself for the battle ahead. Bruce would have no idea what hit him.

Slipping back into the cave, weapon hidden, Bruce paid you no attention as you moved behind him, acting as though you were going to check on some medical supplies.

That would be his biggest mistake.

You found your spot, aimed the gun at the back of his head, and fired.

The nerf dart hit it’s goal perfectly, bouncing off Bruce’s head and hitting the ground with a quiet thud.

There were several, long moments of silence where neither of you said or did anything. Then, slowly, Bruce rose from the chair, turned to face you, and began stalking forwards. Your cheeky grin was met with a blank expression. So naturally you did the only thing you could.

You fired the nerf gun again.

It hit his chest and Bruce didn’t even flinch. Maybe some would’ve been scared that he was angry, but as he got closer, you saw the twinkle in his eye that said otherwise. You tried to dodge out of the way when Bruce made a grab for the gun, but he was faster. He caught hold of it, eyebrow raised in amusement at your struggle to keep a grip on it. He yanked it free of your hands and tossed it to one side, the clattering echoing around the cave.

“What were you saying about not getting you to move?” You asked with a shit-eating grin.

“Congratulations, princess, you got what you wanted.” The twinkle in his eye grew more mischievous and you felt your stomach flip. “I hope you haven’t bitten off more than you can chew.”

Before you could respond, Bruce grabbed you, hoisting you up and flinging you over his shoulder like you weighed nothing, ignoring your indignant squeak. “Put me down!”

“You wanted my attention and you got it,” Bruce said, keeping his hold on you firm as he walked out of the cave. “Now I’m going to give you a reward only fitting of a little brat. Though, you may see it as a punishment.”

Grinning down at his ass, you got the feeling that it’d be both.


	16. "You're special to me" & "You're making me blush" w/ Jason

“I can’t believe he fucking did that! The God-damned sonofabitch!” You paced around your flat, the litany of curses you were muttering getting increasingly more creative and insulting. So lost in your thoughts, you almost missed the sound of the door opening and closing again. Almost.

“Bastard! I told you to keep a-fucking-way!” Grabbing the item closest to you, a hairbrush, you turned and flung it at the person who’d just walked in.

Jason dodged the missile, hands raised in the air, “Woah! What did I do?”

Your anger dissipated at the sight of him. “Nothing. I didn’t mean you. Sorry.”

“I’ve had worse things thrown at me,” Jason smiled, but you could see the concern. “Who did you mean?”

“My darling boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend. Who dumped me by text then had the audacity to demand I pack his things for him and let him come over to get them tonight.” You scrubbed a hand over your face to wipe away the tears.

“Shit. I’m sorry, doll.” Jason approached, opening his arms, waiting for you to silently accept the offer before closing them around you again in a hug.

Sinking in the embrace, you let your head rest on Jason’s chest. “He didn’t even give me a proper reason. Just that I wasn’t ‘enough’ whatever the hell that means.”

Jay scoffed. “He’s the one who isn’t enough. Jerk didn’t deserve you.”

“I guess,” you mumbled. “Just seems that I’m never enough. Like no one thinks I’m special.”

Jason pulled back and tilted your head up. “You’re special to me.”

“Jay-”

“I mean it. You’re the best person in my life, Y/N.”

Averting your gaze, you shook your head. “You’re making me blush!”

With a quiet laugh, Jay kissed your forehead. “It’s true. There’s no one in this world like you, and if you hadn’t been with him when I came back, I would’ve-”

“Would’ve what?”

“Told you that I love you.”

It should’ve been a surprise, yet it wasn’t. Maybe because you already knew. Maybe because you loved him too.

Before you could think too much about it, you leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “I love you too, Jay, but I can't…I can’t jump into something new yet.”

“We got all the time in the world, doll, I’m not leaving you again.”

You smiled. “You’d better not.” Hugging him again, you felt him squeeze you just the right side of tight. “Why’d you come over anyway?” You didn’t bother to ask how he got in, he’d been picking your locks for years.

“Dunno. Felt something was wrong and couldn’t shake it.”

Maybe you were meant to be after all.


	17. "Will you marry me" & "I'm pregnant" w/ Bruce

The night was going perfectly. You and Bruce had finally arranged a date night, and despite your insistence that it wasn’t necessary, Bruce had bought out a small, private restaurant for the evening. You still maintained it wasn’t necessary, but it was nice being entirely alone with him for once, and given what you were planning on telling him, maybe it was for the best. You could feel the butterflies in your belly with excitement.

The two of you had just finished the main course when Bruce asked if you could hold off a little while before dessert. “I have something I need to say,” he said in explanation. You didn’t get a chance to say that you did too before Bruce was pulling a small box out of his jacket. “Y/N…I…I thought I knew what I was going to say, but now…” You watched on with wide eyes as Bruce moved from his seat and dropped to one knee by your side. “Y/N, there aren’t words to describe how much I love you. I thought there were, but there aren’t. The last few years have been the best of my life. You’ve stuck with me through thick and thin, even when I maybe didn’t deserve it, and I can’t begin to imagine what my life would be without you in it. So,” Bruce paused and opened the box, revealing a simple yet stunning diamond ring, “will you marry me?”

“Yes.” He’d barely finished speaking when you said the word.

Bruce let out a small sigh of relief and smiled, wasting no time in taking the ring from the box and slipping it onto your finger. It was no surprise that it fit perfectly. Flinging your arms around him, Bruce caught you and pulled you into an embrace. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” you grinned, kissing him.

Bruce pulled back, smiling down at you. “I know you said you didn’t want to drink tonight, but are you sure I can’t tempt you into one glass of champagne?”

You stared at him a moment. In the excitement you’d nearly forgotten your own big reveal. “I can’t.”

Bruce frowned. “You can’t?”

“Bruce…I’m pregnant.”

It was his turn to stare. First at your face, then down to your belly. “Pregnant? You’re sure?”

“Positive. About eight weeks.”

Bruce kept staring. Long enough for nerves to start creeping in. Then his hand was on your belly and his eyes met your own. He was close to crying. “You really are the best thing to ever happen to me. I love you. Both of you.”

“We love you too.”

Bruce smiled and kissed you again, softer this time, but with no less passion. “I can’t wait to tell Alfred.”

“Oh he already knows. He’s the one who suggested I take a test to begin with. That man has some sixth sense superpower.”

Bruce laughed and it was the happiest you’d ever seen him. “I’m somehow not surprised. He’s probably got the nursery planned already.”

“Oh no doubt. We won’t get a say.”

“I’m okay with that,” Bruce laughed again, wrapping his arms around you and pressing his forehead to yours.

“So am I.”


	18. Sharing a bed w/ Eobard Thawne

“Remind me again why we have to share a bed?” You asked, arms crossed over your chest as you eyed up Eobard who stood across the bed from you, watching with a smirk.

“Because my room is out of commission thanks to two certain individuals.”

“Remind me again why don’t just,” you raised your hand, shaking it slightly, “them?”

“Despite how…irritating they can be, we do still need them.”

You sighed, “I suppose. One day you should at least prank them back.”

“Are you offering to help?”

“Maybe. Depends on what’s in it for me.”

You turned away from Eobard to finish changing, trying to ignore the nervous butterflies that were fluttering in your stomach. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen you naked before. He had, multiple times since the bathroom incident. But over the last few months you also hadn’t actually shared a bed. It had always been quickies, or on the occasions you made it to bed, Eo usually left once he made sure you were fine. And that was fine. You liked what you had going on with him, but just sharing a bed? That was going to be weirdly intimate.

There was a gust of air behind you when you looked back Eo was out of his leather jacket and jeans and back standing there wearing absolutely nothing.

“Eo, not tonight. I’m exhausted.”

Another smirk and a shrug, “I know. This is just how I sleep.”

You groaned quietly. Of course he slept naked. Why were you even surprised? “You know, I didn’t think speedsters needed much sleep.”

“Emphasis on much. We need sleep sometimes, and someone has been keeping me on my toes recently.”

You blushed, finishing pulling on your sleep clothes as quickly as possible before clambering onto one side of the bed. The damned smirk was still on Eo’s face as he stood a second longer and watched you, before climbing under the sheets on the other side.

The bed wasn’t tiny, but it wasn’t exactly roomy enough to give you both plenty of space either, leaving you lying somewhat awkwardly facing each other.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this,” Eobard said.

“Like what?”

“Awkward. Nervous. You’re usually self-assured.”

“I don’t usually have to share a bed with a naked speedster from the future either.”

“But you’re fine with casual sex with one?”

“I’m better at casual sex than casual intimacy.”

“So am I.”

You weren’t expecting that confession, but it was nice to know you weren’t alone.

“But, as a Professor, I am a fan of learning and improving,” he went on.

Looking into those blue eyes you smiled, “Yeah?”

“Hmm. And in this case, I think the lesson is best learned in groups of two.”

“Have anyone special in mind?”

“There’s one. I’m waiting to see if they want to pair up.”

“Didn’t think speedsters liked waiting around.”

“We don’t. But occasionally some things are worth waiting for.”

Cheeks heating, you looked away for a moment just to compose yourself, before looking back. “I think teaming up sounds just fine.”

Eobard smiled and closed the rest of the gap between you.

Maybe sharing a bed wasn’t the worst thing after all.


	19. Jealousy w/ Eobard

The echo of the door slamming shut reverberated around the bedroom as you marched in furiously. For most people it'd be a sign to keep out. Not for Eobard. The bastard phased through the locked door, standing behind you with his arms crossed.

"Y/N-"

"This was your plan, Eobard! Your idea, your mission! And you're the one who nearly fucked the whole thing up!"

"I didn't-"

"You nearly killed him! I know you're a self proclaimed expert at manipulating timelines, but even you can't get away with killing someone that important!"

You span on your heels to look at him, not caring at how unimpressed he looked. Eobard wasn't used to being interrupted, in fact you were probably the only person in any timeline who could and not get an immediate hand through their chest.

"Things were going well. What on Earth possessed you to snap like that?"

"I thought it would be obvious to someone so smart."

You just shrugged. "I got nothing."

"He was flirting with you!"

You stared at him. "Oh my God are you really telling me you got jealous? You nearly sabotaged the entire mission because some guy flirted with me?"

"You flirted back!"

"Because I saw an opportunity and took it! I figured a little harmless flirting would be fine if it got us what we needed faster!"

"He was a literal knight in shining armor! A handsome one!"

"So you were jealous and insecure?!" Sighing, you pinched the bridge of your nose. "I thought you knew me better than that. I'd never be interested in his type. He was way too self-righteous for my taste, and I prefer a speedster in yellow suit, anyway."

The only warning you got was the crackle of red in Eo's eyes before you found yourself pressed against the wall, trapped between his arms. "You're mine, Y/N, and I don't like people playing with what's mine."

With a roll of your eyes you smiled at him. "He wasn't playing with me, Eo. If anything it was the other way around. Trust me, yeah?"

Eobard held your gaze for a few moments, then nodded. "I trust you but I can't promise that I won't get jealous in the future."

"I'll make you a deal then. Don't snap like that when you do, and I'll give you a treat when we get home."

Eobard smirked, pressing his body against yours. "Do I get to pick the treat?"

"Of course."

"Then I agree."

"Good." Bringing your hands up to grab his collar, you yanked him forward for a kiss. "Now, since you did snap today, I get the treat."

"Mmm? And what do you want?"

You leaned in and whispered in his ear, grinning when you felt him react already.

"That, kitten, I can do."


	20. "Oh, are you ticklish?" w/ Bruce Wayne x Reader

It wasn’t often you got to wake up next to Bruce. He was always so busy that usually there just wasn’t time. It had been something you’d struggled with at first, worrying the reasons for his absences were because he was with someone else or that he just simply didn’t care. Now a few months in, you were far more secure about it. Even if you wished his work didn’t involve him going at all hours of the day and night, you knew he cared about you, and that he took every moment he could to be with you. 

It made you appreciate moments with him all the more. 

You’d spent the morning in bed with him after he arrived late the previous night, neither of you moving other than to retrieve some breakfast. Now he was pressing your body close to his own, hands wandering over skin as he kissed you breathless. 

“This is nice,” you mumbled against his lips when he finally gave you a moment to catch your breath. 

“It is. I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you too.”

Bruce smiled softly, the little one you’d come to learn was saved purely for you. A hand roamed up your bare side, fingers ghosting over your ribs. You reacted out of instinct, with a sharp inhale and the attempt to jerk away from the sensation. 

And of course Bruce caught it immediately. 

Lips curling up into a smirk, he raised an eyebrow. “Oh, are you ticklish?" 

"N-no?" 

"Really?” The smirk stayed as he wiggled his fingers over your ribs again. 

“Bruce!” You squeaked, trying to wriggle away. 

“Yes?" 

"Stop!" 

He didn’t stop. 

Before you could react Bruce had you pinned on your back, keeping you trapped beneath him as he tickled you mercilessly. 

By the time he stopped tears were trickling from your eyes and you could barely catch a breath. Smacking his chest, you just got a chuckle in return. 

"You’re evil!” You glared, unwilling to give him the satisfaction of seeing you smile. 

“Mmm, let me make it up to you then,” he hummed, dipping his head to kiss along your neck. 

“Gonna have to do more than that, Bruce Wayne.” Bruce nipped at your jaw just as you finished speaking, and you felt the smirk you earned at the breathy moan. 

“I think I know what to do.” Bruce looked up, meeting your gaze as he slowly moved down your body. 

Okay, yeah, best morning ever.


	21. "I don't deserve to be loved" w/ H.R Wells x Reader

“I love you.”

They were three simple words but in the quiet intimacy of the moment they were the most jarring thing H.R could’ve ever said. 

Laying next to you, the warm happy smile he’d been wearing slipped away into a frown. “Y/N?" 

"I’m going to get some water.”

Jumping out of bed, you bolted from the bedroom and out into the small kitchen. Pouring a glass of water, you downed it before sliding quietly out of your apartment and heading up to the roof. You loved how quiet it was up here, the sights and sounds of Central City seeming so tiny and far away you felt like the only person in the world. You sat at the edge, feet dangling off as you stared into the night. 

The guilt for ditching H.R was starting to creep in, but you couldn’t face going back to him either. It was the first time he’d ever said the words, and while you loved him in return, more than you could probably ever say, hearing the declaration left you feeling hollow inside. 

The door behind you opened almost too quietly to be audible, but you caught it. 

“I knew I’d find you up here,” H.R said as he approached. When you didn’t turn around, he paused behind you. “I owe you an apology. It was never my intention to upset you.”

It only made the guilt fester worse. 

“It’s not you, bean, it’s me.”

H.R was quiet for a moment, then moved forward to sit next to you, adamantly not looking down. “Talk to me, angel.”

Glancing over at him, you sighed. He looked so earnest as he watched you, usually perfect hair still mussed from bed, he was so handsome it made your heart ache. 

You couldn’t keep your eyes on him. 

“You know who I used to be, bean. I’ve done awful, despicable things. I was as close to a monster as one can get. The fact you want to be with me at all still astounds me, and then you said that, and…and you shouldn’t have. I don’t deserve to be loved.”

Strong arms were around you in a second, tugging you into a solid chest. Unable to stop yourself, you curled into the embrace. 

“You are many things, Y/N, a monster is not one of them. I know as well as the next that people can change for the better, and you have become so much better. You’re brave and selfless. A hero.” H.R shifted slightly, tilting your head up to look at him. “Most importantly, you are deserving of all the love I, or anyone, can ever give.”

He was being painfully honest. You smiled, softly, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to his lips. “Thank you.”

“For you, anything.” Another smile, another kiss. “As much as I hate to ruin our moment, can we take this back inside? Our current altitude is a little much for my liking.”

Chuckling, you nodded, standing and helping H.R up with you. 

“I love you, bean.”

“I love you too, angel.”


	22. "You don't believe in aliens?" w/ Clark Kent x Reader

The laptop snapped shut with a click as Clark closed it. “You’re not being serious, are you?”

“I’m always serious,” you said, looking at him over the edge of your book.

“You don’t believe in aliens?”

“Nope.”

Clark stared at you incredulously. “How…how do you not? We have proof!”

“Eh.”

“Eh? We see them every day. On the street, at work, in schools.”

“Look, honey, everyone knows the government spikes our water.”

“We…do?”

“Yeah! It’s all online!”

“And that proves…what exactly?”

“Who knows what it does to us! It could alter us in ways we can’t even comprehend! Down to our very DNA!”

“So, you don’t believe in aliens, but you do believe in mutants?”

“I mean, yeah! It makes sense, right?”

Clark stared at you a moment, then took off his glasses to rub his eyes. You watched him gather up his sanity, fighting to keep the smile off your face.

“What about Superman? Is he some Government altered mutant too?”

“Nah. He just works for them. Does what they say in order to make us feel safe.”

“But you believe he has powers? Actual alien powers?”

“Of course not! It’s all smoke and mirrors and theatrical tricks!”

Clark almost looked defeated when he asked, “What?”

“It’s obviously all staged, and half the stuff we see is on TV! That footage is way too easy to doctor!”

“Y/N, honey, you’ve been saved by Superman. He stopped you from being crushed by that crumbling building, and flew you out of there! You witnessed it!”

“I also had a serious head injury, I don’t know what or who I saw.”

Stumbling over his words, Clark slumped back in his seat. “I don’t…I can’t believe you believe this.”

You couldn’t keep it in anymore. Clark looked so confused, like a little lost puppy, you didn’t have the heart to keep the pretense up anymore.

You snorted, hiding your face with the book as you laughed hard enough you were almost crying. “Of course I believe in aliens, you doof! How could I not?!”

The book was suddenly torn away from your grasp and you were met with Clark’s steely glare. “You were trolling me?”

“Obviously! You’re too cute when you’re at a loss like that.”

You didn’t miss the humor in Clark’s eyes but he still looked unimpressed. He was on you in a second, pinning you down against the couch. “So you remember being saved by Superman?”

“Like I could forget that. I can still picture those dreamy eyes and handsome face and strong arms.”

“Sounds like you prefer him to me.”

“Nah. I love my nerdy little reporter. Besides, I don’t think I’d get away with trolling Superman.”

Clark chuckled, “You never know,” he said, leaning down to kiss you.

Kissing back, you wrapped your arms around his shoulders. One day you’d tell him the truth. That you knew full well you could troll Superman and get away with it. That you knew the handsome face that saved you was the one you were lucky enough to wake up to every morning. For now, you still enjoyed teasing him a little too much.


	23. "It's lonely here without you" w/ Sherloque Wells

It almost felt like you were vibrating, sitting in your chair in the Cortex watching the time creep by painfully. The past hour had felt like an age, and you were almost sure some meta was fucking with time and making it go slower. 

Any minute now a breach would open up and Sherloque would come through and you’d be able to see him for the first time in a month. The Detective had been called away to another universe on a case, and while at first he’d estimated that it’d only take a couple of weeks, he’d sent a message saying it would be longer, and just two days ago he’d sent another stating he’d be home today. You only had to wait impatiently. 

The alert that signalled someone was coming through in the breach room nearly had you jumping out of your seat. Flicking on the camera, you watched as Sherloque hopped through the shimmering portal, and had to squash down the urge to bolt down. Cisco was already there to greet him, and the rest of the team had no reason to believe you should be there with him. 

You and Sherloque had decided when you first got together to keep your relationship on the quiet. Just for the time being at least. 

_“Salut, mes amis!”_ Sherloque greeted as he entered the Cortex, taking the time to say hello to the rest of the team. “Y/N,” he said, with a slight bow and the tip of his hat. 

“Good to have you back,” you replied, resisting the desire to simply fling yourself into his arms. 

Sherloque kept your gaze. “It is good to be back. I ‘ave missed you. All of you.”

God, you couldn’t wait to get him alone. 

~

Stretching out on the bed next to Sherloque, you smiled when you caught him watching you. 

“What?" 

"Nothing. I am simply admiring the view, _ma amiée.”_

Heat rising to your cheeks, you threw a pillow at him, laughing when he batted it away, and pounced on you instead, tackling you to the sheets. 

“I mean it. I 'ave missed being next to you.”

“I’ve missed it too. It’s lonely here without you.”

Sherloque smiled, dropping his head down to kiss you quickly. “You could come with me next time.”

You chuckled, “How would we explain that one to the team? I don’t exactly have any skills you’d need.”

“We could tell them the truth. That we are in love and do not wish to be apart for so long a time.”

You looked up at him a moment, reaching up to play with some of the dark hair that was falling into his face. “You’re really ready for that? For them all to know?" 

"I am if you are, _ma chérie_.”

“Yeah. I am.”

“Then it is settled. We will tell them tomorrow.”

Nodding, you couldn’t keep the grin off your face. “I’m glad you’re back.”

“As am I. There is nothing in all the multiverse that compares to being 'ere with you.”

Snaking a hand behind his neck, you tugged Sherloque down so he was pressed closer to you. “ _Je t'aime_.”

_“Je t'aime aussi.”_


	24. “Promise me that when the time is right you’ll bring me home. Promise me I’ll see you again. In another life if not this one.” w/ Harry Wells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor violence and injuries

It was dark, the night air cold against the bare skin of your arms as you stumbled across the tarmac. You had no idea where you were, but for now, there was no time to look around, no time to deduce or study, all you could focus on was the man standing just a few feet in front away.

“Harrison!” You ran to him, flinging your arms around his shoulders, fingers curling and clutching onto his jacket.

“Y/N!” He was holding you back, squeezing so tight it hurt to breathe. His hands came up to your face, warm against your iced cheeks. “Are you alright?”

You nodded frantically, “Yeah, yeah, I’m okay.” It was a lie. Of course, you weren’t. He knew that. It was impossible to say how long you had, but you knew time was short. “ _Promise me that when the time is right you’ll bring me home. Promise me I’ll see you again,_ ” you whispered, tears stinging your eyes. Then, as an afterthought, “ _In another life if not this one_.”

“This one,” Harrison said immediately. “This one, I promise. I’ll bring you both back, I promise.“

"I love you.”

“I love-”

A gust of wind and you were torn from his grasp. You barely had time to register it before you found yourself back in your cell, gasping for breath, fingers now curled into thin air, the feel of Harrison’s hands still burning on your skin. Swallowing down the nausea, you looked to see Jesse in her own cell, knees pulled to her chest and crying quietly after her own moment with Harrison.

You refused to give Zoom that satisfaction. You brushed what was left of the tears away, taking a deep breath to steady yourself just as Zoom reappeared in a flash of lightning.

“He’ll stop you, I promise you that,” you hissed from behind the bars, refusing to back down when he stepped up.

“Are you so certain?” Zoom asked. “He works for me now.”

“Whatever you want, he won’t do it. He’ll find a way.”

The blow came in less than a heartbeat, the pain sharp as it knocked you to the ground. Head spinning, the coppery taste of blood filled your mouth, dripping to the floor under you.

“For your sake, you should hope he does.” Zoom loomed over you, reaching down to grab you by the neck and pin you against the wall. “I only need one of you alive, after all.”

You glared at him, staring into the black eyes. You spat blood in his face. “Bastard.”

The hand around your throat tightened, squeezing to the point that the edge of your vision went dizzy. You scratched at his arm, trying to fight him off with no avail.

Just as everything started to go black, Zoom dropped you, leaving you to splutter and cough on the cold floor.

Curling up, you just wanted Harrison.

~

Harrison’s arms were wrapped around you both, holding you to his chest. You still didn’t fully understand where you were, but he was whispering that you were safe, and that was all you needed to know.

Holding onto him and Jesse you didn’t care on what Earth you were on. You had all you needed.


	25. “You were never replaceable. Not to me.” w/ H.R Wells

“Woah, take it easy!” You admonished lightly, keeping your arm around H.R secure as he tried to rush his way into your apartment faster than he had any right doing in his condition.

“I’m fine,” he insisted, even as he grimaced in pain.

“Fine my ass. You’re on bed rest until Caitlin says otherwise.” You pushed the door closed with your foot, and dropped his bag to the floor before guiding him to your couch. “Now sit.”

“Yes, ma'am.” With your help H.R carefully plopped down, his hand hovering over his side.

“Good. I’ll go and put your stuff away. Be back in a minute.” You waited for his nod of approval, then went back, grabbed his bag and headed into the spare bedroom.

It was a little strange, knowing H.R would be living with you for the foreseeable, but injured as he was it was impossible to let him return and stay by himself at the Labs, and since you had a spare room, you’d offered to let him recover here. He’d been a little hesitant at first, needing encouragement from Cisco and Cait before accepting. You’d been so close before Savitar, his reluctance surprised you. Maybe things had just been in your head. As much as that thought hurt, you chose to ignore it. If you got to have constant reminders that he was alive and safe, you could handle anything else.

Spending all those days next to his hospital bed, watching him lay there unconscious and fighting for his life were some of the worst you’d ever lived through. No one knew the tears you’d shed in the dark night, begging him to pull through.

Then he had. He’d woken up and squeezed your hand and given you the trademark H.R grin and it felt like everything was going to be okay.

Finishing up in the bedroom, you returned to the living room. H.R was resting his head on the couch, eyes closed. For a moment, you thought he’d fallen asleep, then as you approached, he cracked an eye open and smiled.

“Do you need anything?” You asked.

H.R shook his head and patted the space next to him. “Join me?”

“Alright.” Sitting next to him, you were careful to give him his space.

“I haven’t thanked you for taking me in.”

“And you don’t need to. I know you’d rather have your own space, but I hope you’re comfortable here.”

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

“Really? You seemed…reluctant to say yes.”

H.R rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding your eyes. “I didn’t want to be any more of a burden than I have been this past year.”

“You’re not a burden. You never have been.”

H.R huffed a laugh. “The others would disagree.” It broke your heart to see him so downtrodden. It wouldn’t just be a physical recovery that was going to take time. “Do you know why I took Iris’ place?”

“Because you’re a hero.”

“Because I’m replaceable. You, the others, could just cast the net and get another Wells, a smarter one that can actually help. There was only one Iris for B.A.”

“You were never replaceable. Not to me.”

Suddenly, those beautiful blue eyes were on you. “Do you mean that?”

“I do. I never want to see Iris get hurt, but seeing you bleeding like that…it felt like my heart had been ripped out. I love you, H.R.”

H.R looked at you a moment. Then he was grinning. It was the first one you’d seen since he’d woken up. “I love you too.”

Leaning over, you planted a soft kiss on his lips. “Now that’s in the open, how about I make us some coffee and we can start on that movie playlist you have?”

“As long as I’m with you, that’ll be perfect.”


	26. "I find that I cannot say 'I love you’ in any language that truly conveys its meaning" w/ Sherloque Wells

You hadn’t been sure what to expect when Sherloque had told you to get ready for a date that night. Despite your prodding, the only information he gave away was that you should dress up in something nice. Which is exactly what you did, even as you pondered what had brought it all on. It wasn’t like you and Sherloque didn’t go on dates, but it was rare for you to go all out if there was no occasion. Still, you’d be lying if you said you didn’t have butterflies in your stomach.

Those butterflies only got worse when you arrived at your destination and found that he’d gotten you a reservation at the best restaurant in Central City. The exact one you’d wanted try for years, but between the price and the waiting list had always been way out of reach.

“Sherloque, how did you get us in here?” You asked in a whisper once you’d taken your seats in a private corner.

“I ‘ave my ways,” he replied with a sly smile, ordering a bottle of the house wine while you looked around in awe. You’d seen photos online, but they didn’t do the true splendour any justice at all.

It wasn’t until you looked at the menu did you balk. The prices were even higher than you’d anticipated. Ever the Detective, Sherloque caught your quiet panic immediately.

“Order what you wish, _ma chérie_. The price does not matter.”

“But-”

Sherloque dismissed the complaint with a wave of his hand. “It 'as been taken care of, I promise. Please, do not fret, I want you to enjoy tonight.”

Smiling, you nodded and listened to him. Sherloque would never lie to you, so if he said it was all okay, then you believed it truly was.

The ambience was fantastic, the food to die for, but it was the company that truly made the meal. As always Sherloque was amazing, making you laugh with his stories and watching you like you’d single-handedly placed every star in the sky when you told your own. It truly was impossible to say how much you loved him.

“So, are you going to tell me what tonight is all about?” You asked as you sipped your after dessert drinks.

“Can a man not simply spoil the one he adores?”

“Of course, but I know you, and you’d never plan all this if you didn’t have something up your sleeve.”

Sherloque chuckled, “You are right. I do 'ave an ulterior motive.” You watched, eyes widening as he reached into his jacket pocket and produced a small ring box. “Y/N, _ma aimée, I find that I cannot say 'I love you’ in any language that truly conveys its meaning_. Since I arrived 'ere, you 'ave become my 'eart and my soul, and there is no other I could wish for to cherish forever.”

Moving from his seat, Sherloque dropped to one knee in front of you and opened the box. “Will you do me the 'onor of becoming my wife?”

“Yes! Of course, yes!” You couldn’t stop grinning and neither could he. Sherloque barely had time to slip the ring onto your finger before your arms were flying around his neck, lips crashing against his own. Behind you, you were aware of quiet clapping, but for the moment you couldn’t care less.

“Let’s go home and celebrate,” you whispered in his ear.

“I could not think of anything better, _ma chérie_.”


	27. “I never cared much for the stars, but you look radiant in their light.” w/ Bruce Wayne

It wasn’t often you were able to talk Bruce into taking a break away from Gotham, but, never the one to hold back, when you were successful, it was safe to say he went all out. 

The Italian villa he’d booked for the week was nothing short of breathtaking. Light and cool and luxurious there wasn’t anything better you could’ve asked for. The garden though, that was your favorite. Between the flowers, the pool, and the table under a gazebo that looked out over the beach and ocean, you were in love. Enough so that when you and Bruce weren’t in the bedroom, you could be found outside, enjoying the warmth and the sun while you could. 

The evening was warm but not hot as you and Bruce sat outside, enjoying the dinner you’d prepared. Illuminated by the garden lights that covered the edge of the gazebo, and music quietly playing in the background, there was no restaurant in the world that could be more romantic. 

“Thank you for dinner,” Bruce smiled when he returned from taking the empty dishes inside, pausing to kiss your cheek before topping up your glass. 

“You’re welcome. Thank you for indulging me and getting those ingredients at the last minute.”

“Anything for you,” he said, taking his seat across from you. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The two of you chatted the evening away, watching the moon glitter over the ocean. It had been years since you’d been this relaxed, and judging by the way he was sitting, Bruce was the same. Your theory was confirmed when a new song started, and suddenly Bruce was up on his feet again, taking your hand in his as he pulled you out from under the gazebo and onto an empty patch of patio. “Dance with me.”

Laughing softly, you nodded, wrapping your arms around him as you swayed together under the night sky. 

“Do you remember this song?” Bruce asked. 

“Yeah. It played the first time we ever danced together.”

“You rescued me from that God awful business talk." 

"You looked about ready to scream.”

“I was. You were the hero that night.”

“I was terrified you’d give me one look and tell me to get lost though.”

“Playboy Bruce Wayne never turned down a dance with a beautiful partner.”

Heat spreading up the back of your neck you smiled. “And what about the real Bruce Wayne?" 

"He saw kind eyes and fell in love on the spot.”

“Liar,” you loved. 

“I’m not. I saw you and I knew you’d be special.”

“Ditto.”

The song came to an end, and Bruce stopped, though his hands stayed on your hips and he looked at you. “You know, I never cared much for the stars, but you look radiant in their light.”

Looking away, you pushed lightly at his chest. “Hush, you’re already getting some tonight, you don’t need to lay it on so thick.”

“I mean it. You look beautiful out here.”

In response you leaned up and planted a kiss to his lips, pressing your body against his. Bruce kissed you back, arms wrapping around you and drawing you in even closer. 

It really was the perfect vacation.


	28. “You’re probably the only person I wouldn’t burn if I was given a match” w/ Nash Wells

The whiskey burned as it hit the back of your throat as you knocked it back in one go, letting the glass rattle over the table as you set it back down. Nash, to his credit as current owner of the not-so-fine bottle, immediately filled it up again.

“Thanks.” You raised the new glass up in a toast, Nash mirroring the action.

Nash wasn’t the company you’d immediately sought out when you decided a drink was needed, but sitting here in the office with him, both of you steadily getting increasingly more drunk turned out to be perfect. After everything that had happened, after Crisis, it was what the doctor ordered. You got the feeling Nash felt the same too.

Neither of you spoke much as you worked your way through the bottle, both just happy enough to have company.

You were at the perfect, happy level of drunkenness, when Nash suddenly leaned forward across the desk.

“I’ve been meaning to thank you.”

“For what?”

Nash scrubbed a hand through his hair, “Since Crisis…you’re the only one who’s been…nice to me.” He was being the most sincere you’d ever seen him, and yeah, it was obviously because of the liquor, but in the moment, you didn’t doubt his honesty.

You shrugged, “What happened was…” you cut yourself off and took another drink, “but it’s not like you knew it was going to happen. To me, it’s not your fault.”

Nodding, Nash looked down into his drink, “It’s good, having someone in my corner. I appreciate it.”

“Aww, you getting sentimental in your old age, Indiana?”

Nash laughed. “Hardly. But let’s just say you’re probably the only person I wouldn’t burn if I was given a match.”

You snorted, “Oh please, cut the crap, Mr. Independent.”

“I was trying to be nice.”

“Yeah, but I’ve seen how you are with Allegra, how protective you’ve been. And with Frost. So I know full well you’re lying to me right now.”

Nash made a face and huffed, slumping back in his seat. “Fine. You’re the only three I wouldn’t burn, happy now you’re right?”

“Extremely.” You grinned brightly, missing the way Nash’s own lips twitched up as you focused on topping up your glasses.

You started to jabber on a little, not talking about anything important, but not wanting to sit in silence anymore either. You liked the rapport you had going on with him, and found yourself not wanting it to end too soon. You didn’t want to leave too soon at all. You only shut up when you realized you were getting dangerously close to saying things that you didn’t should not say. Especially drunk.

That was when you realized that Nash wasn’t even paying attention. He was busy staring at a spot over your shoulder, glaring at it like he wanted to set it on fire.

“Hellooooo, Earth to Indiana, come in.” Waving a hand in front of his face, Nash blinked back to reality.

“Sorry…I was…just thinking.”

“Looked painful, maybe you shouldn’t do it as much.” Nash chuckled though he still looked shaken. “Anything in particular on your mind?”

For a moment, you thought he was going to say something, and your heart gave a hopeful beat. Then, he shook his head. “No. It’s fine. I’m fine.”

“Alright, well, if you ever want to talk I’m here to listen. Especially if you have a bottle of whiskey on hand.”

Nash smiled, one of the most genuine ones you’d seen on him. “You really are one of a kind.”

Blaming the heat on your cheeks on the alcohol, you smiled down into your glass. Maybe tonight wasn’t the night. But maybe one night soon it would be.


	29. A kiss to the side of the neck w/ Buce Wayne

It was a relief to finally close the bedroom door and shut the stress of the party out for the night. It may have been a success, but Lord, between the months of planning and the hours of schmoozing during the event itself was enough to drive anyone mad. Glancing over your shoulder to watch your husband tug his tie loose and toss it haphazardly over the back of a chair, you guessed he was feeling the same way.

Moving to stand in front of the mirror, you began to remove your jewelry, starting with your bracelets then moving to the diamond earrings Bruce had bought for your last anniversary, tucking them all back away safely in their proper homes. You reached behind to find the clasp of your necklace, fingers fumbling with the delicate clasp.

“Here,” Bruce, now shirtless, moved behind you, gently batting your hands away to undo the chain. He let the silver drop into your waiting palm and smiled at you in the mirror’s reflection.

“Thank you.”

Bruce hummed in response, hands settling on your hips as he watched you put the necklace away with the rest. “You looked beautiful tonight.”

“Are you saying I don’t look beautiful every night?” You teased.

“Of course not, you’re stunning every minute of every day,” he said softly, dropping his head to kiss along the line of your shoulder, “but you were radiant tonight.” His lips found their way to your neck, kissing their way up the side.

“Thank you. You didn’t look so bad yourself.”

The remark earned a gentle graze of teeth against the one spot Bruce knew left you weak. You felt his hands roam, finding the zipper on the back of your dress and slowly working it down.

“Thought you were tired?” You laughed, far from complaining as he helped you push the offending material off your arms to pool on the floor at your feet.

“I am, but I’m never too tired to want you,” Bruce murmured against your neck.

“Mmm, flattery gets you everywhere.” You turned, pressing your hands against the solid warmth of his chest.

“Really?” Bruce found his way to the other side of your neck, lavishing it with the same attention. “I’ll bear that in mind, princess.”

“Good.” Your own hands dropped down to the waist of his pants, finding the belt buckle and swiftly undoing, enjoying Bruce’s groan all the while. “Now what do you say we take this to the bed?”

“Best idea I’ve heard all night.”


	30. A kiss on the cheek w/ John Constantine

You knew you should be in bed, that you should be resting. If anyone caught you they’d frogmarch you back to your room immediately and probably lock you in. Yet despite that threat, you still wandered the halls of the Waverider, determined to find the one person you needed to see more than anyone else.

Tapping quietly, just in case he was asleep, you were relieved to hear the muttered curse and approaching footsteps seconds before the door swooshed open. John looked even scruffier than usual, with his tie gone and shirt untucked and unbuttoned halfway down his chest. If you were less tired then the sight may have flustered you a little.

“Y/N, you should be-”

“In bed, I know, and I will soon, I just…needed to see you first.”

John frowned, “Why?”

“To say thank you, for what you did today.”

“I didn’t do anything, luv.”

“You saved my life.”

Shaking his head, John looked away. “You nearly died.”

“I didn’t. Because of you.”

“I should’ve been quicker.”

“No one could’ve been, we both know that.”

John sighed, “Aye, you’re right, I suppose.”

You chuckled, “I often am.” Leaning in across the threshold, you pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. “So, thank you.”

John stared a moment, hand halfway to his face before he caught himself and lowered it again. It was a little too dark to be sure, but you were certain he was blushing. He cleared his throat and nodded, “It’s all good, innit. You would’ve done the same for me.”

“Yeah. In a heartbeat.”

John nodded again, “You should go on and get that sleep now, yeah? Don’t want you passing out on me or anything.”

“Definitely not.” You took a step back, intending on saying goodnight and leaving. Your feet, however, had other ideas. They tripped over each other, and as hopped-up on pain meds as you were, you couldn’t catch your balance. 

“Woah, easy there.” Before you had a chance to fall flat, John caught you, pulling you to his chest as you steadied. 

He smelled like a mix of cologne and whiskey. “That’s twice now,” you mumbled, suddenly very, very tired. “Turning into my white knight.”

John huffed a laugh. He still hadn’t let you go. “Hardly. Just a grumpy bastard.”

“That works for me too.”

“C’mon, come in.”

“Huh?” You asked even as John helped you inside his room, the door closing behind you both.

“Bunk in ‘ere tonight. You need to sleep and I don’t trust you to not take us both down walking you back to yours.” He set you on the bed, watching you flop back onto the mattress with a roll of his eyes and a fond smile.

“What about you?”

“Don’t worry about me. I’ve still got half a glass of whiskey with my name on.”

“M’kay, but there’s room for two in here.”

“I’ll keep it in mind.” John brushed some hair out of your eyes and bent down to kiss your cheek. “G’night, luv.”


	31. A kiss between the eyebrows w/ Pariah!Nash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for some Crisis Angst

He was avoiding you. First in the Arrowcave then in the sewers and now on the Waverider. He wouldn’t even look at you. Wouldn’t acknowledge you. You’d almost started to believe he didn’t know who you were anymore but then you’d caught a brief glance that said otherwise, and it made you more determined than ever to corner him. There was so much else going on, so much pain and fear and uncertainty you couldn’t leave what you had to say unsaid. 

You cornered him eventually. Nash. _Pariah_ as he called himself now. You refused to. 

“Nash,” you said, standing between him and his only exit in the room. 

“My name is Pariah,” he corrected. 

You shook your head. “You’ll always be Nash to me,” you spoke softly, taking a few steps forward, relieved when he didn’t move away or flinch when you reached up to brush your fingers along his cheek. “We need to talk.”

“There’s no time.”

“There’s time for this.”

You kept your hand on his cheek, desperately needing to feel the warmth under your palm. “Nash-" 

"Pariah.”

“ _Nash._ I’ve been wanting to tell you but it was never the right moment, and now we’re nearly out of them. And…and just in case we do run out of them, in case I never get another chance, there’s something you need to know. Nash, I-" 

"Don’t.” Nash grasped your wrist, prying your hand away. “Don’t say it.”

“I love you.”

He turned away. “You shouldn’t. All of this, it’s my fault, and there are others far more deserving of your heart.”

“I don’t care. I don’t want to give it to anyone else, only you. It’s only ever been you.” Nash still had his back to you so you rounded him, grabbing his hands tightly. “I love you and I don’t blame you. No matter what happens that’ll never change.”

He finally met your eyes again, and despite everything you could still see some of the man you’d first fallen for in them. He didn’t say anything, but then you hadn’t really expected him to. You cupped his face again, grateful when he allowed you to draw him in. It felt wrong to kiss him, no matter how much you wanted it, so instead you pressed your lips to the space between his eyebrows, the action intimate enough that he’d surely know you meant every word spoken. 

For a moment it felt like he leaned into it and you wished you could stay like this until whatever ending was coming arrived. But then he was pulling back, breaking free for your touch entirely. 

“I have to go,” was all he said, barely waiting for your nod before leaving. 

You watched him disappear, brushing away the tears that finally broke free. The Waverider rumbled. 

“I love you, Nash Wells.”


	34. "I love you, and I know you may never feel the same, but I'm okay with that" w/ Harry Wells

It had been a night. It was Cisco’s birthday and he’d insisted you all go out for a meal and to grab some drinks. Which had led to karaoke. Which had led to more drinks. Which had led to a game of truth or dare. Which had led to more drinks. Which, inevitably, led to the worst hangover ever. And you had to into work. At least you wouldn’t be the only one who felt like death warmed over.

Dragging yourself out of bed and into the shower, you were vaguely glad the only thing you could really remember from the previous night was the rather embarrassing rendition of ‘The Time of my Life’ you performed with Cisco after one too many shots had been consumed.

Getting into the Labs found that as suspected everyone looked as dead as you felt. Except for Barry who was back to his normal, cheery self. Settling in at the Cortex with your third coffee, you prayed for an uneventful day.

That was dashed when Harry walked in and other memories started trickling back.

No no no. It had to be a dream. It couldn’t have been real.

You checked your phone. It was real. Fuck.

During the truth or dare you’d been trapped between telling the Team who you were crushing on or texting them.

‘I love you, and I know you may never feel the same, but I’m okay with that’ had been the text. The text you sent to Harry. Who was busy looking at anything beside you.

He’d been with the group at the time, though he’d refused to play, but hadn’t said anything. Of course, he hadn’t. You were both drunk. But now you were both mostly sober, and you knew he had to be planning on how to let you down gently.

So, you did the only thing you could. You hid from him all day, making any excuse possible not to be in the same room as him, especially alone, for more than a minute. You should’ve known better than to expect that to work.

You’d just finished sorting out some supplies in a closet when you felt someone behind you.

“Y/N.” You cringed at Harry’s voice.

You turned, attempting a cheery smile. “Harry, hey.”

Harry looked about as awkward as you felt. “I think we need to talk.”

You rubbed the back of your neck. “Yeah…look, I was drunk, like really drunk, I didn’t know what I was doing. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

“So you didn’t mean it?”

“I…” You paused, licked your lips. A meta attack would be really great right now. “I won’t do anything like that again, I promise, so it doesn’t matter, right?”

“It matters to me.”

“It does?”

“Yes.”

You couldn’t lie to him. “I meant it,” you whispered, “but like I said, I know you don’t feel the same, and that’s fine, so can we just pretend I didn’t horribly embarrass myself? Please?”

“What if I did feel the same?”

That took you by surprise. “Do you?”

“Yes. I never said…wasn’t ever going to, but, Y/N…I love you.”

Standing frozen, it took a second for your brain to catch up. “Really?”

“Really.”

“I love you too.”

Harry smiled, relieved, you laughed with it.

Then he was kissing you and maybe the hangover was worth it after all.


	35. "I trust you with my life" w/ Eobard Thawne

The wall next to your head singed black as you narrowly avoided the laser blast. Bolting around the corner and up the next flight of stairs, your footsteps were drowned out by the chorus of stampeding boots right behind you. You reached the next lext, feet barely hitting the landing before the door for that floor burst open and even more security poured out. 

You were forced to keep going up and up, passing floor after floor, desperately dodging the firing guns as you went. 

Hitting a button on the device you wore on your wrist, you heard the crackle in your ear. “Eo!" 

"Y/N? You shouldn’t be making contact yet.”

“Yeah, I know!” You skidded around the corner, leaving the last floor behind you. Only a straight ascension to the roof was left. “I got the files but they caught me! I’m trapped in here and they’re gaining!”

“Where are you in the building?" 

"Stairwell!”

“You can make it to the roof?" 

You looked up, less than a floor away. "Just about.”

“Good. Get there.”

Your lungs burned in protest as you doubled your efforts, taking three steps at once to get to the roof access in record time. Slamming the door shut and bolting it, you felt it shudder from the shots on the other side. Locking it only bought you a few seconds. “I’m here, what now?" 

"Run to the North edge and jump.”

“What?!" 

"Do you trust me?" 

The door shook again, jostling you with the impact. 

"I trust you with my life.”

“North edge. Jump.”

Pushing off the door you sprinted away a moment before it was smashed open, gunfire surrounding you and nipping at your heels once again. 

The edge and fifty storey drop below it approached far too quickly. Taking as deep a breath as your sore lungs would allow, you summoned the courage to keep moving and not skid to a halt.

Your foot hit the last bit of concrete, and you used the momentum to launch yourself off. 

For a split moment it felt like you were floating. 

Then you plummeted. 

You fell so fast you couldn’t even scream, the floors flying past you in a blur. 

You didn’t even register the red lightning before you were in Eobard’s arms, moving up even faster than you’d been falling, then back down again. The roads and streets sped by until suddenly you were in the base Reverse Flash called home. 

Gasping for breath, you kept your arms locked tightly around his shoulders until he pried you away. 

“Are you hurt?” He asked, setting you down. 

“No…no I’m fine. Thank you for catching me.”

“Thank you for trusting me.” Eo yanked back his cowl and pulled you in for a kiss. 

You melted into it, finally feeling your heart rate come back down to normal. When you stepped back, you smiled, and pulled the small USB from your gauntlet. “Now what do you say we get to work?" 

Eobard returned the smile. "Let’s get to it.”

You chuckled, kissing your partner in crime again. You loved your life. 


	36. "I love you, and I know you may never feel the same, but I'm okay with that" w/ Bruce Wayne

The drive up the winding path to Wayne Manor’s front door felt like an eternity. Or at least, more than long enough to make you doubt your decision of coming, nearly giving in to the temptation of simply just turning and driving away again. Bruce would let you. He’d been the one who asked to meet, said he hoped you’d come, but if you didn’t, then he’d leave you go and it’d be the end. That was the only reason you shut off the engine and stepped out onto the gravel.

You didn’t need to knock. The moment you approached the door it swung open revealing Alfred on the other side. 

“Good afternoon,” he greeted.

“Good afternoon, Alfred,” you echoed, offering the old man a smile as you stepped inside. 

“Master Bruce is waiting in the private lounge; would you like me to bring in some tea?”

“No, thank you. I don’t know how long I’ll be staying.”

Alfred nodded. “Very well.” For a moment you thought he was going to say more, but he held his tongue.

You left his side, knowing the way to the small lounge Bruce kept for private use only. The man in question was on his feet the second he heard the door open, watching you close it behind you again with a quiet click.

“Thank you for coming.”

It took a moment to find your words. It had only been a week, but lord, you’d missed him. You hadn’t realized how much. “You asked for me to hear you out, so here I am,” you said quietly, fighting the urge of either bolting or flinging your arms around him. 

Bruce looked tired, you noticed, moving to take a seat next to him on the sofa. More tired than usual, anyway. 

“I’m sorry you found out the way you did, I had hoped to tell you more tactfully.”

“Is there a tactful way to tell your partner you’re Batman?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never needed to figure it out before.”

That felt…nice, in a strange sort of way.

“Tell me what you need to tell me, Bruce.”

He did. He explained everything. From his reasons to his disappearance all those years ago to his training to his miraculous return and becoming Batman. By the time he was done even though you still couldn’t fully wrap your mind around it all, you did at least understand better.

“I understand that this is more than you ever signed up for, Y/N, and if you want to leave, I won’t try to stop you. You should know though, I love you, and I know you may never feel the same, but I’m okay with that.”

You looked at him a moment. “Would you though?”

“No. I didn’t want you to feel pressured.”

“You should know by now I’m never pressured into anything.”

Bruce chuckled. “You’re right, I should’ve known better.”

Swallowing, you took a breath. “Doesn’t matter, I guess. I love you too.”

“You do?”

“Yeah. This…is going to take some getting used to, but I do love you, Bruce, and I want to make this work.”

“So do I.”

You smiled. He smiled back. You’d figure it out.


	37. "You're bleeding- how long have you been hiding this?" w/ Nash Wells

The jungle you were trekking through was sweltering, the air thick and humid and bearing down on you. That combined with the steep incline of boulders you had to clamber up meant that by the time you reached the top, your breaths were coming in sharp ragged bursts.

Ahead of you, Nash glanced back over his shoulder, taking in your state. He tutted teasingly. “And here I thought you were fitter than that.”

“Shut it, Wells,” you retorted, grasping a small stone and throwing it at him. In his haste to twist and dodge it, Nash failed to notice your cringe of pain. Pulling your other hand away from your side, you grimaced at the crimson coating it. “C'mon, we won’t make it to the shrine by nightfall at this rate.”

“Waiting on you.”

Straightening up, you continued following Nash through the terrain, listening to him go on about the myth you were close to busting while each step was getting harder and harder to take. If you could just make it to the camp, you could take care of it.

Your foot caught on a root buried under foliage, sending you tumbling to the ground. Grunting in pain, you hit the floor hard, tangled in weeds and brambles. It wasn’t the worst fall you’d ever taken, but in your current state you couldn’t quite drag yourself up again either.

“Anything broken?” Nash asked, backtracking to check on you.

You shook your head, taking his offered hand. You thought you’d be okay, but the moment he let go again, you stumbled forward. Nash caught you quickly, one hand on your arm, the other accidentally slipping under the light jacket you were wearing. You saw the moment he felt the damp patch on your shirt.

He pulled his hand back, confirming it. “You’re bleeding- how long have you been hiding this?!”

“The trap at the temple. It got me.”

“The tem-” Nash cut himself off, draping your arm over his shoulder so he could help get you to better ground. He eased you down, leaning against a tree and dug out the medkit he had in his pack. “Why didn’t you say?”

“You wanted to get to the shrine today so we could start excavating first thing.” You said through gritted teeth as he peeled back your shirt.

“A lot of good that would’ve done if you’d bled out on me.” Nash examined the injury, carefully cleaning it. “Fortunately, it’s not that bad. Just need to close it up.”

You nodded, watching Nash use the fancy gadget he’d picked up from another Earth to close the wound, then accepted the painkillers and antibiotics he offered up. “Thanks.”

“No problem. We should set up camp here for tonight.”

“The shrine-”

“It’ll be there tomorrow.”

“What was it you used to say? ‘The prize is everything’?”

Nash finished washing away the last of the blood and looked up at you. “Not all prizes are physical.”

“Aww, Nash, I didn’t know you cared.”

“Of course I care.”

It was almost too intimate. “Yeah, well, I care about you too, Indiana. Lord knows why.”

Nash laughed, “You and me both. Now rest, I’ll heat us up some food.”

“Okay.” You watched him move away and begin preparations.

Maybe you’d be discovering more than some old crypts this journey.


	38. "I love you, and I know you may never feel the same, but I'm okay with that" w/ Eobard Thawne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for implied sex

Wind burned your cheeks as you sped through the city, weaving between cars, running up and down buildings, the world around you a blur of steel and lights. Your only focus was on the red streak of lightning in front of you; close but always just out of reach. You followed it, Speed Force coursing through your veins and dancing yellow across your suit.

Running towards the outskirts of the city, you cut off to one side, running around and doubling back on yourself at just the right second to collide with your quarry from the left, slamming him against the wall of the derelict building you’d both ended up in.

“Enough!” You growled, pinning him against the metal with an arm pressed to his throat. “No more running, Thawne.”

The Reverse-Flash laughed, reaching up and tugging down his cowl. “Oh, but you love the chase, don’t you, Y/N?”

You pressed him harder into the wall. “No.”

“Liar.” He reached to remove you of your own mask. You let him.

You hated that he was right.

“Shut up.”

“Make me.” You hated that damned smirk.

“No. We’re not doing that anymore.”

“You keep saying that, yet here we are.”

“I had to stop you. You didn’t give me a choice.”

“I always give you a choice.” He did. Maybe that was the worst part. You always wanted it, always enjoyed it. Sometimes you wished you could go back to the days when he was only Professor Thawne to you, the colleague whose smile gave you butterflies. It was simpler then.

Because this? This you hated. You hated how easily you let him break free. Hated the way you moaned when he pinned you instead. Hated the way his lips pressed against your own. Hated how good and warm his hands felt as they slipped under your suit. Hated that you trusted him not to kill you. Hated that you loved him.

Though it had never been spoken, the love had bloomed during the simpler days when you didn’t know who the other really was, and despite it all, despite knowing the things he’d done, you’d never been able to rid yourself of it. Maybe you hated that most of all.

Eobard smiled when you were done; the same one that used to make you giddy. He ran fingers through his hair, trying to right the mess you’d made of it to no avail. You expected him to leave. He always did. And you’d report back, saying you’d gotten into a fight, but he’d ultimately gotten away.

Instead, you found yourself back against the wall, Eobard trailing a bare finger down your cheek. “I love you,” he whispered. The words hung heavy in the air, having never before been uttered. “And I know you may never feel the same, but I’m okay with that. Because I’m going to fix it.”

“What?”

He chuckled, leaning in close. “I’m going to set things right. Make it so you’re free of the Flash’s influence. Then, you’ll be free of the hate and doubt that comes with us. Maybe then you’ll love me back.”

He was gone in a burst of red, leaving you slumped against the metal, mind racing. What was he going to do?

Oh.

Oh shit.


	39. "You make me feel safe. Like I can be anything I want" w/ John Constantine

The wind was howling outside, hurtling rain at the windows and making them rattle in their frames. The room you were in was mostly dark, illuminated just by some candles and the occasional crack of lightning. Sprawled on the floor as you were, everything was perfect.

Taking a swig from the bottle of whisky, you passed it over to John who was laying next to you, finishing off a slice of cold pizza. Usually, you would’ve summoned up the energy to cook, but the latest case you’d taken on with John had left you exhausted.

Not that either of you were really complaining.

It was a shame when the silence was interrupted by the sound of your phone ringing.

Glancing at the ID, you ended the call and turned the device off, tossing it under the sofa with a groan.

“Your old man again, I take it?” John enquired.

“Yeah. Fourth time today.”

“You know what he wants?”

“Same thing he always does; for me to go home, finish my training and take my place as his right hand mage in the family business.” You took the bottle back from John, taking two large gulps. “I wish he’d leave me alone.”

“Don’t think that’s gonna happen til he snuffs it, luv.”

“Unfortunately. Cerys is right there! She’d love to take over from him! But nooo! It has to be the oldest sibling.”

John rolled onto his side, propped up on an elbow. “Wish I could I help you out, darlin’.”

You smiled up at him. “Do enough by letting me hide here and follow you on to the Waverider.”

“The pleasure is all mine there. A bit of eye candy never hurts.”

You whacked up his chest, making him fall back laughing. “I was being serious!”

“So was I!”

Shaking your head, you laughed with him. “I mean it though. You make me feel safe. Like I can be anything I want.”

“With all the magic you can do, luv, you don’t need anyone to keep you safe or have to listen to them tell you what to do.”

“I know, but it’s not the same. I don’t have to object or argue when I’m with you. You don’t give a shit about the power I have or how I use it. I can just be me.”

“And here was me thinking you stuck around for my charms and devilish good looks.”

“Well, that too.” Leaning down, you kissed him, feeling him kiss you back.

“I’m glad I can be a safe place for you. It might be the one good thing I’ve done.”

“I’d say that’s actually a long list.”

John huffed, deflecting by pulling you in for another kiss. You let him, for now. There’d be other times to tell him just how special he was.


	40. "You'll always have me" w/ Eowells

It had been a quiet enough night. Though, these days most nights were quiet nights. That happened when the speedster you called a boyfriend left and never returned. You’d known better than to expect him to reappear seconds after he disappeared in a blur of red lightning, Eobard never had been one for that, usually coming back a few days or weeks later. But it had been two years now. You’d accepted that this time he wasn’t coming home.

It broke your heart, not even knowing what had become of him. You could’ve sought out the Flash, but that would’ve been an awkward conversation. You missed him. The days felt dull and the nights were long, usually ending with you sobbing into your pillow. Despite all the danger your relationship put you in, you’d give anything to have it, to have him back.

It was late when it happened.

The water in your glass started to float. Did you dare hope?

Red lightning burst into the room, and there. The man in yellow. Eobard. You almost didn’t dare to believe it, sure you were trapped in a dream.

“Y/N,” he rasped, pulling down the cowl.

Your breath caught. There was the man you loved so much. “Eo? You’re here? Really?”

“It’s me.” He stepped forward. He was frowning. “How long have I been gone?”

“Two…two years.”

Eobard swore, scrubbing a hand through already messed hair. “I was too eager, too confident, I stopped too soon. I meant for it to be closer.”

“It doesn’t matter. You’re here now, you’re back.” You drew him close, hands on his face, noticing the smattering of grey at his temples. That hadn’t been there two years ago. “How long has it been for you? For many years?”

“Too many.” He kissed you then. You could feel the passion, the longing being poured into it and all you could do was hold on, fingers clutching at the yellow suit.

“I’ve missed you,” you whispered against his lips. “I thought I was going to be alone forever.”

“You’ll always have me. No matter what, I’ll always return to you.”

You nodded, kissing him again. You’d missed the feel of his lips against yours. It didn’t matter how many years you’d been apart, he still knew exactly how to reduce you into a mess.

“Will you tell me what happened?” You asked. He wasn’t always one for sharing, but you needed to know what had kept him away for so long.

“Yes, but not tonight. Tomorrow.”

You could live with that. “Okay.”

Eobard smiled and you returned it. “Tonight, I have bigger plans for you.”

Oh, you’d really missed him.


	41. "I'm not afraid to die. Just wish I could've lived a little first" w/ Bruce Wayne

The gunshot echoed around the room, barely muffled out by the screams. The body slumped to the floor and Two-Face motioned to one of his men for it to be dragged away. You watched, swallowing down the nausea at the red streak left behind on the white marble.

Two-Face stalked back towards your group, you weren’t many, but enough for him to prowl around, deciding which one would be next to face his judgment. Heart thundering in your throat, you looked down at the ground along with everyone else, hoping you wouldn’t be the one picked, and wishing to see the familiar shadow of safety. 

There was another scream right behind you as Dent grabbed another woman by the arm and dragged her up. You knew her, spoke to her often enough at parties with Bruce. She was young, a new mother, and currently begging him not to do this.

“Stop!” You spoke the word before you could think about it. 

Two-Face turned away from the woman, “What?” he growled, looming over you. 

Voice far steadier than you felt, you said, “Do me instead.”

He looked down at you, eyes narrowed. “That certain of your innocence?”

“Yes. And if I’m not, I’m not afraid to die. Just wish I could’ve lived a little first.” It wasn’t a total lie, but you didn’t want to have to watch him squeeze the trigger on you either.

Two-Face considered your words for a moment. “Fine.” His fingers dug painfully in your bicep as he yanked you to your feet, marching you a few steps before pushing you down in the spot where his first victim knelt.

Gun trained on your head, he pulled the coin from his pocket. 

Time slowed as he flipped it into the air.

Dent never caught it. 

Smoke filled in the room and you were smart enough to know to scramble away, feeling your way through the dense cloud until you found a counter to hide behind. You heard the fighting, the gunshots, Dent yelling. And then, silence.

A dark figure stood above you, hand held out. “You’re safe now,” Batman said, helping you up. 

You wanted to fling yourself into his arms.

Later.

GCPD burst in, dragging away Two-Face and his lackeys and escorting you and the others out, to be checked over. Batman was nowhere to be seen. Alfred came, hugged you, and ushered you back into the car. Bruce was back at home, he said, fine but tending to a few bruises. 

The moment he saw you, Bruce pulled you into arms. 

“Thank you,” you whispered, sinking into the embrace.

Bruce nodded, kissing you. “What you did was brave, but I wish you hadn’t.”

“It’s what you would’ve done.”

“I know, but I still wish.”

“It doesn’t matter. I’m safe. You saved me, like you always do.”

“And I always will.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	42. "Wanna go grab a drink?" w/ Bruce Wayne

Why you decided this gala would be a suitable first date, you didn’t know. Actually, you did know. It was the only night Bruce had been free, and after several cancelled dates and twice as many sincere apologies, you didn’t want to wait around anymore. When you’d agreed to be his date to the quiet charity event, it had seemed like a good idea. He wasn’t hosting, so he’d assured you there’d be time for the two of you to be alone and talk.

Yeah, that hadn’t been the case at all.

Bruce’s attention had been occupied all night, and you’d been left at your table making mindless chatter with people you barely knew. You couldn’t even spot him in the crowd anymore, he’d been swallowed by some group or the other. 

Three hours in and with no sign of him returning, you made your excuses to the other guests, and retrieved your coat. You weren’t about to waste the rest of your night. You were standing on the street trying to hail a cab when Bruce came running out of the building. 

“Y/N! Y/N, wait!” He called, coming to a stop next to you. He was out of breath, which was surprising. It wasn’t exactly a far run. “Don’t leave, I’m sorry. I got…preoccupied.”

Wrapping your arms around yourself, you shrugged, “It’s fine, Bruce. I shouldn’t have expected anything else.”

“I didn’t mean for the night to go like this, really. I was looking forward to it.”

“So was I, but maybe this thing between us wasn’t meant to be.”

“No, don’t say that. I like you, Y/N, a lot. You’re one of the few to look past all the ‘Brucie Wayne’ bravado and just see me.”

“I like you too, Bruce, I just don’t know…”

Bruce sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “There’s a small bar not too far from here. It isn’t the best, but…wanna go grab a drink?”

Chewing on your lip you thought for a few seconds, then nodded. “Okay.”

Bruce smiled, looking relieved, and offered you his arm. You took it and returned the smile, walking with him the few blocks to the small bar. He’d been right when he said it wasn’t the best. It was a far cry from the usual places someone like Bruce Wayne would usually be seen, but tucked away in the back corner it gave you the privacy you’d been craving, and for once, you got to see Bruce just…relax.

Stopping in front of your door at the end of the night, you turned to face him. “Thank you. I’m glad I stuck around.”

“So am I. I’d like to do it again.”

“Same.” You kissed his cheek and smiled. “Maybe next time you can come over for dinner?”

“I’d like that, a lot.”

“So would I. Goodnight, Bruce.”

“Goodnight.”


	43. "You make me happy" w/ Nash Wells

You weren’t surprised to find Nash in the lab, even though you’d hoped he wouldn’t be. It felt like he spent half his time there these days, tinkering with the gauntlet he always wore. It felt like he was avoiding you, but really you knew better. He wasn’t avoiding people, he was trying to avoid his own emotions.

“Hey,” you said, coming up next to him and jumping to sit on a clear patch of desk. “How’s it going?”

Nash spared a glance your way before turning his attention back to his work. “It’s going.”

“Feels like I haven’t seen you in ages. Been hiding in here the entire time?”

“Mmm. Some Wells actually came up with a few good ideas on how to make this better,” he answered, gesturing to the gauntlet.

“And the others?”

“They’re….present.”

“They giving you a hard time?”

“Something like that.”

“Well, tell them I’m saying to piss off.”

Nash chuckled at that, “They know. French Wells likes you. He says if you’d met, you would’ve ended up with him, not me.”

“Sounds like a pompous jackass to me.”

“Now you’ve really upset him.”

“Good.”

Nash laughed again, but it quickly died on his lips as he set his tool down. “He isn’t wrong though.”

“About what? Me ending up with him?”

“That, and after everything I’ve done, all I’m responsible for, I don’t deserve you.”

“Nash…” You hopped off the table and forced him to turn in the stool he was on. Standing between his legs, you let your hands rest on his shoulders. “Don’t…don’t listen to them. You’ve been through pain too, and you deserve so much because of it. Most importantly, you deserve to be happy, whatever that entails.”

Nash looked up at you. “You make me happy.”

“Then you deserve me. No matter what Wells the Asshole says.”

He smiled and you bent down to kiss him. “Perhaps. But I’ll always think you’re too good for me.”

“And I’ll always remind you that you’re wrong. Now, why don’t you come back to mine? I’ll cook and we can put on some dumb history show and you can tell me how it’s all a load of rubbish.”

“You know me too well.” He stood, his arms wrapping around your waist while your own stayed securely around his shoulders. 

You leaned in close to his ear to whisper, “Then later, we can put on a show that’ll make every Wells turn pale and want to hide.”

Nash laughed, and for once it sounded full and real. “I like the way you think.”


	44. "I am home" w/ H.R Wells

“There’s one!” H.R shouted excitedly, pointing up to the light that dashed across the sky.

“I see!” You followed the light until it faded away then settled back into your position of resting against H.R’s chest. 

A rare meteor shower was visible above Central City for one night only so you and H.R had come out to find a quiet spot at the edge of the City to watch it together. It had been lovely so far, sharing a thermos of coffee and laying back on a thick blanket together.

“There’s another!” You pointed, watching the meteor bright against the dark sky. 

“I’m glad we came out tonight,” H.R said, running his hand up and down your arm.

“So am I. It’s beautiful.”

He hummed, “We had showers like this on Earth-19. Sometimes they were so large and bright it felt like you could reach out and just pluck it straight out of the sky.”

“That sounds amazing.”

“It was. I wish I could show you.”

You shifted to prop yourself up on an elbow. “Do you ever miss it? Home?” You asked, looking down at him.

H.R kept his eyes on the sky. “No.”

“Really?”

H.R finally met your eyes. “Yes. Because I am home. Right here, right now, with you.”

You smiled, leaning down to plant a kiss against his lips. “I feel the same. I love you.”

“I love you too.” An arm sneaked around you, pulling you back down on top of him. “I don’t think I could ever put into words how much.”

Bracing your hands either side of his head, you felt his hands rub against your sides. “You don’t need to. Just keep looking at me the way you are right now.”

“Always. There’s no sight as beautiful as you in any universe.” H.R met you halfway for the kiss this time, tugging you until you pressed flush against him. “We’re missing the shower,” he mumbled against your lips even as warm hands slipped under your sweater.

“Mmm. They’ll be back again in ten years, we can watch them then.”

H.R’s soft lips left your own and started trailing down your neck. “You see us watching them together again?”

“I see us watching them several more times,” you said through a moan.

“As do I. But what do you say are our chances of remaining alone here?”

“We’re pretty remote and no one knows where we are, so I’d say very high.”

H.R rolled you suddenly, grinning as he hovered above you. “Excellent, because right now you are the only dazzling thing I wish to focus on.”

“Sounds perfect.”


	45. "I'll keep you warm" w/ H.R Wells

The weather had turned absolutely freaky in Central City. Snow had come in earlier than expected, and with it, the temperatures had plummeted. Personally, you didn’t mind it, even enjoyed it in fact. Getting to wear layers of warm cozy clothing and sip hot drinks all day was perfect for you.

Not everyone on the Team appreciated the weather as much though. H.R, you noticed, started wearing even more layers than normal, and the scarves he usually enjoyed wearing just for fashion, took on a purely functional role. A cup of coffee was glued to his hand constantly now as opposed to just almost constantly, and you often spotted him nursing it close to his body. It didn’t help that the long, large halls of the Labs weren’t particularly conducive to keeping in heat either. Yet, to his credit, your new boyfriend didn’t complain once about the whole thing, going as far as to even offer up the precious extra warmth of his scarf when Cisco came in covered in snow and shivering. 

Then tragedy struck, and the heating at the Labs packed in, hurtling the building into even colder temperatures than before. 

You were dropping by the small room H.R still resided in to check on him, when you realized that despite the several space heaters that had been hooked up in the area, it was still numbingly freezing. 

“You can’t stay in here like this,” you said, breath puffing in the air. “You’ll catch your death!”

H.R, ever happy, just smiled and waved a gloved hand. “Don’t you worry about me! Francisco was kind enough to bring me extra blankets, I’ll be fine!”

“H.R, it’s freezing! Come home with me instead?”

H.R shook his head, “I couldn’t intrude.”

“You wouldn’t be.” You closed the few steps between you to take his hands in your own. “C’mon, please?”

“Are you sure?”

You nodded. While it was true that your relationship with him was still new enough that he hadn’t stayed over at your apartment yet, there was no one you trusted more either. “I’m sure, coffee bean.”

H.R grinned at the pet name, and leaned in to kiss you. “Thank you.”

“Of course. Don’t worry, I’ll keep you warm.”

~

“This is fine? I can still sleep on the sof-”

You pressed a finger to H.R lips, smiling at where he lay opposite you in bed. It was admittedly a little strange having him so close, but it felt right too. “It’s good. I like having you here.” Shifting closer, H.R’s eyes twinkled in the lamplight when he caught on to what you were after. Laying on his back, he waited for you to wrap yourself around his side before pulling the blankets snug around you both. 

“You…this is nice,” he hummed.

“Told you I’d keep you warm.”

H.R chuckled, “And you do always live up to your word.”

“Always. Goodnight, bean.”

H.R’s arm tightened around you, “Goodnight.”


	46. "Why me?" w/ Eobard Thawne

It had been a peaceful evening of paperwork and binge watching your new favorite show after a good dinner, and soon, you were thinking about a long relaxing bath before bed. The perfect kind of night, in your opinion. Of course, when things were going so smoothly, you should’ve known better than for it to remain that way. 

Just as you were preparing to head into the bathroom, a burst of red lightning sped into the living room, nearly giving you a heart attack even if you should’ve been used to it by now. It vanished almost as quickly as it appeared, leaving the man behind it all stumbling forward across the floor in a blurred mess.

Now that was unusual. 

“Eobard?!” You rushed over to him, grabbing him by the arm when his legs gave out the second he stopped vibrating. “Eobard, what’s wrong?” You were no scientist or Doctor, you had no idea how to help him.

Grunting, Eobard reached with his free hand to tug back his cowl. His face was flushed and sweaty. “Injected with something,” he said through gritted teeth, letting you help heave him onto your sofa. “I need to rest. Sleep it off.”

“Will that work?”

He nodded, collapsing onto the soft material. “Speed healing.”

“Right. Right, yeah. Can I get you something to help?”

No answer.

He’d already passed out.

Watching him for a few minutes, until you decided he seemed relatively at ease, you then went into the kitchen to brew up a pot of coffee. You were in for a long night it seemed. 

Despite the caffeine, you were still half asleep when Eobard suddenly woke up. He sat up, running a hand through his hair while you dashed in front of him.

“Hey, take it easy! How are you feeling?”

“Better. My body has worked the poison out of me.”

“Good.” You sat on the coffee table in front of him. “What happened?”

“It’s complicated.”

Of course, it was. “Then why come here?”

“I needed someplace to recover.”

“Why me?”

“You were closest.”

Your stomach dropped a little. You shouldn’t really have expected anything else, yet it still hurt that he only came out of convenience. 

A gloved hand came up to cup your cheek, coaxing you up to look into his blue eyes. “And because I knew I could trust you.”

You smiled, leaning into his touch. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’m sorry it took this for me to come.”

“It’s okay. You’ve…got a lot to do.”

“I’ll have to go soon. I need to analyse the dart that poisoned me.”

That you had been expecting. “Okay.”

“They’re no doubt still searching for me though. It isn’t safe to run.”

You nodded, “I’ve got some spare clothes you can use.”

“Or I could stay until the heat dies down.”

“Really?”

Eobard pulled you forward until you were straddling his lap. “Really.”

Maybe it was a good night after all.


End file.
